Falling Down
by halocrumber
Summary: Fang and Max are captured by God-Knows-What. Whitecoats are performing one last experiment, it'll take every last ounce of strength to stop it. The remains of the flock are trying to save them. It gets pretty intense. FAXNESS! Open to flame. No gross Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V

The sun melted into the horizon, staining the Arizona desert in an orange light. Of course I can't enjoy such beautiful sights, though I see them a lot, I've never been able to sit back and watch just that one scene, nope, I have to scan the skies, see what new mutant invention The School has come up with to try and kill us. They've been slacking lately; I haven't seen a new tool of destruction for a while. Lucky me. I'm sure you see them everyday, right?

I tucked in my wings and dove for a nearby cliff ledge. The wind sailed past my face, whipping through my sandy blonde hair. I spat out a few strands of it as I landed. My flock alighted in the cave gracefully, all except for Gazzy, who got caught in an updraft and landed clumsily. He can land so well on his face. Maybe that's his new skill besides setting off a methane gas-lethal-explosion-of death, his new face-landing would be an improvement.

Fang immediately set to starting a fire, while the rest of the flock unloaded their packs. Iggy got our banquet-de-hot-dogs out of the package and speared a few onto some new-found sticks. I unrolled our two blankets for "the kids"-Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge- to sleep on. Iggy, Fang, and I always slept on the bare ground. You mean you don't? You really should, it's great for your back.

Just as dusk was falling, Iggy began passing out hot dogs. Total, whose wings were full grown now, at nine-and-a-half feet, was wheeling around our heads. Now that he could fly, he wouldn't stop.

"Hey, Total, you wanna eat or not!" Iggy growled at him good-naturedly. Total huffed and gently floated back down to earth.

"It's not fair! You guys have been flying all your lives, and now that I get my wings, you hardly ever let me fly!" Total complained loudly.

"All we asked you to do was sit down and eat. You can go flying right after this." I assured him, he could be so hot-headed sometimes, but he settled down, and scarfed his hot dogs. Angel patted him behind the ears. Total stretched his neck out to lick her hand. Disgusting, dog slobber was not for me.

Angel was curled up on the deep green blanket with Total snuggled up against her, her arms rapped around his furry chest. I pulled up the blanket and tucked it around her shoulders. Nudge had finally shut up and laid her head down on her backpack. Her black hair splayed out around her caramel colored face. A smile flickered across her face, probably thinking about cute shoes, as if we could buy any. Gazzy's bright blonde Mohawk was crinkled and bent out of shape. I kissed his forehead and patted back his hair.

Fang had positioned himself by the entrance of the cave. He looked as if he had been carved from stone. Eyes staring out into the black of night, the moon shining over some lake a few miles from our camp. I banked the fire, and curled up in the corner. Iggy had moved up next to Fang and they were talking quietly now. I fell asleep to the sound of their voices.

Fang P.O.V

I looked around the cave, the kids one big lumpy pile on the blankets, Iggy asleep next to the fire, and Max soundly sleeping in the corner. Her arms were bent at the elbows, curving around her head, giving her a vulnerable look. She breathed deeply, hair spread out. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. Inhale, exhale, inhale exhale. The lake off in the distance shimmered in the moon's light, turning it to silver. It was beautiful. An idea popped into my head but I quickly pushed it away. What was wrong with me? Thoughts like that could be dangerous to my sanity. I shut them out and focused my attention on the night.

A full four hours had passed by the time I couldn't keep my eyes open. Max was still sleeping like a freaking angel, how could I possibly wake her up? I wouldn't, Iggy could take the next watch. I stood silently and strowed over to where Iggy, who looked half dead, and shook him awake. Ig got up groggily and stumbled to the cave entrance. I crept next to Max, and lay down. Much to my embarrassment, she groaned and shifted closer to me, pressing her back against my chest. Iggy looked back and smirked at me. I flicked him off, and then rested my chin lightly on top of Max's head. She took my hand and pulled it over her like a blanket. Iggy was stifling laughter; I'd get back at him later. Now I could enjoy myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good job, Max! Fang is so tolerant of Iggy. Don't worry, Iggy has it coming to him.

Hi guys!!! This is my first Fanfic!

Hugs and kisses for reviewers!!!!!

R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Max P.O.V  
I felt fine, except something was fidgeting next to me. I squirmed a little closer to it, to keep whatever it was calm. The thing stopped moving, then slowly rested something on my head, it felt good so I didn't move. I was feeling pretty cold, and reached back to find something to cover me up. I draped a thin scarf-like blanket over my shoulders. The thing grew tense, then relaxed. I fell into a deeper stage of sleep.

"Ohh, Maxy! Did you get comfy enough last night, eh, Maxy?" a voice shouted in my ear. I shot upward, leaping into the air, hitting my head on the ceiling, then coming back down. Iggy was lying on the floor of the cave, clutching his nose, which was gushing blood all over the floor.  
"Ah, God, Max! You broke my freaking nose!" Iggy howled at me. Fang was smirking behind me, looking over my shoulder at a very much in pain, Iggy. My hands flew to my mouth as I realized what I had done.  
"Iggy, I'm so sorry! Wait, you were the one who shouted in my ear! Serves you right then." Iggy's hurt expression made me regret what I had said.  
"Gazzy, gimme that shirt over there." I ordered. Back to business. Gazzy tossed me the dirt mottled shirt and I pressed it against Iggy's nose. Iggy let me take over from there.  
"Lean your head back." I told Ig, who obeyed without question. The bleeding was slowing dramatically. Fang broke two popsicle sticks in half, and grabbed some tape to set Ig's nose in the right position for healing. We are such a good team.  
I stepped aside to let Fang tape Iggy's nose up. Afterward, Iggy just glared at me for the rest of the day. I glared back. It was his fault anyway. If he hadn't woke me up the way he did, he wouldn't have a broken nose. Fang looked at me in a different way as well. He looked curious whenever he saw me. Well, as curious as Fang gets. It felt like the back of my head was burning whenever he fixed his unpenetrating gaze on me. Why me? He could make a girl feel so uncomfortable. Except, the Red-Haired-Wonder, of course.

We decided to stay in the same cave for two nights since nothing was going after us. The kids seemed to like staying in one place for more than a night. It didn't bother me either. Staying in one place felt much more homey. Fang and I made a grocery run that night, since we were out of hot dogs.  
We wandered the eiles nervously. The noises were making both of us jumpy. An Eraser could pop out of no where. Every person that passed by us we looked up and down, checking for any Eraser-like features. We bought around one-hundred hamburger patties to feed the flock. That would last about a week. We were in the air seconds after we left the store. Fang hauling half of the meat, and me hauling the other half. Ah, the simplness of life.  
The kids and Iggy were stretching out their wings, going for a little flight outside the cave, when we arrived back "home". Iggy cooked up some hamburgers, and we all gathered around the fire like a family meal, or the closest we could get.

Fang took first watch again, the kids settled into their blankets, Iggy asleep by the fire, and me curled up in the corner. We had the same sleeping places for once. It was nice.

Fang P.O.V  
I staredat the shining lake again. It was even brighter tonight, the moon was full. That thought from last night was back in my head. This time it wouldn't go away. Why not? It was only true. I crept over to Max's side, and shook her awake. God, she was cute when she woke up.

Max P.O.V  
Someone's hand was on my side, shaking me gently. I blined my eyes open, only to see Fang kneeling beside me. I sat up quickly.  
"What happened? Is someone in trouble? What's going on?" I whispered crazily. Not waiting for his answer I jumped up and threw a filthy shirt over my undershirt. He placed his hand firmly on my shoulder, and turned me back to face him.  
"Nothing's wrong, Max. Do you wanna go for a flight?" Fang whispered. I couldn't beleive Fang had just asked me that.  
"Um, why?" I couldn't help asking.  
"Just because." he said. There had to be a reason for this, what I wouldn't give to be able to read thoughts right now.  
"Alright, I see nothing wrong with this." I said carefully. We turned and let ourselves fall out of the cave mouth, catching ourselves in the wind. My wings spread out and stroked down powerfully. The wind lifted me up, up, up, into the dark, welcoming sky. Fang flew above me, his dark wings barely visible in the night.  
"I know a place," he shouted into the wind.  
"Where?" I asked. Curious at where he was going with this.  
"You'll see." he replied ominously. Great, now he was being a freaking fortune cookie. That's all I need. He was heading for the lake a few miles away. Duely noted.  
We landed on a an old rotting dock that jutted out into the water qiuet a ways. In our skidding landing we ran down to the end, our pounding feet sending tremors down the dock. We need to watch our surroundings a little better. We should have checked out that dock before we went throwing ourselves on it. The warning sign :STOP THIS DOCK IS UNSTABLE, would have helped a lot if we had seen it.  
Just as we were reaching the end of the dock, it collapsed, taking us with it. I gave a startled shriek, while Fang just laughed. We were dunked into the water a few feet from the dock, wreckage.  
I was sucked under the water and tried kicking up to the surface, but for some odd reason my thrashing legs didn't give me any progress what-so-ever. I was running out of oxygen, and needed to think of somehting quick. I was just starting to black out when a hand flashed down, and grabbed my wrist, with enormous strength I was pulled up to the surface. I sucked in deep breaths as I stared at Fang.  
When I finally got my breath back-it took about five full minutes for me to get my lungs to work properly again, Fang just looked at me with a huge smile on his face-I gasped,  
"Thank you!" I threw my around his neck and hugged him, he automatically stiffened, but then hugged back.  
"OhmyGod! I almost blacked out! It was getting darker and darker when you pulled me out! I could have died! OhmyGod! Thank you Fang!" I gushed, my arms still around his neck, his were around my waist. He leaned his forehead on my and said,  
"Your worth it," then he kissed me, or began kissing me. My arms wrapped tighter around his neck. Wait, what was I doing? This went against all of my better judgement. I had kept my feelings about Fang locked up in a trunk for_ever_, how could I let my guard down now? _Now_, what was I thinking? He had just saved my life, not for the first time, either. I let go, I let that trunk fly open, and poured all of my passion into this one kiss. I kissed him back, hard. He tilted his head to one side and tightened his iron-hard grip around my waist. I felt lightheaded, but ignored it, he was here, and I wasn't going to miss it for anything. The trunk was still unloading all of its emotions until I forgot to breathe, and passed out into his arms.

Fang P.O.V  
She was kissing back. She wanted it. So did I. I was just thinking about pulling away for a breath, when she slumped over into my arms. I burst out laughing, she had forgotten to breathe, and passed out on my shoulder. Her wet blonde hair was draped across my arm. She looked so pretty, wet, in the moonlight, and passed out on top of me. I swung her up into my arms, her head resting on my chest. I opened my wings and lifted both of us into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang P.O.V  
I stroked my way powerfully into the night sky. Max looked like wet towel draped over my arms. A beautiful towel draped over my arms. Her hair whipped around in the wind, sometimes smacking me in the face. I didn't care though; at least I would be able to smell it. I flew back to the cave with purposeful down strokes of my dark wings. Gazzy always explained my flight patterns as "the Merchant of Death". Catchy, huh?  
Iggy was waiting for us at the entrance. Sometimes I wondered how that kid could ever know when we left.  
"I heard you leave." he said, answering my thoughts.  
"What the crap did you do to Max?" he smiled. If I wasn't holding some pretty girl in hands, I would've smacked him upside the head.  
"She passed out." I growled, not giving any more explanation than that. I tip-toed to the fire and pulled a blanket out of the packs, and laid Max on it. She was smiling faintly. How cute. My hair was still dripping wet.  
"You're soaking wet, why?" Ig asked out of harmless curiosity.  
"Fell in a lake." Boy, he was really trying to suck answers out of me today, wasn't he? He nodded. Content with my answer, for now. Angel woke up rubbing her eyes. Her head snapped in my direction, and I turned my back to her. I heard her giggle, and flushed with embarrassment.  
Max had started to shiver. I wrapped my dry windbreaker around her thin frame.  
"I'll leave you two alone." Iggy murmured. He sounded freaking genuine, like he actually meant it. I lay down next to Max, and closed my eyes.

Max P.O.V

All I can remember was first, kissing Fang with a passion unknown to mankind, falling forward into Fang's startled arms, and then all I did was dream. I knew I was out cold. All I dreamed about was Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang. Fang's amazing ability to kiss, Fang's iron hard arms, his hair, his face, his olive-colored skin, right down to his freaking clothes. Something must be seriously wrong with my head. Maybe I hit something on my way down as I was passing out. Maybe I hit Fang's chest......oh, my God, Max, get a grip.

I woke up back in the cave, next to the fire. Someone was laying next to m-oh, God, have mercy. Fang was on the blanket on his back, next to _me._ My breath caught in my throat, Fang's windbreaker was wrapped around me. I glanced around myself, the kids were still dead asleep on the other side of the fire, and Iggy was on watch in the entrance, all clear.

Quiet as hell, I pulled my arms out of the windbreaker, and brushed a strand of Fang's hair out of his eyes. He jolted awake instantly, but, he not being as much of a spaz as I am did not jump up. Instead he looked at me, a smile playing across his face.

"You'll have to be a bit more careful than that," he whispered quiet enough that not even Iggy picked up on the conversation. I blushed,

"I'll try a little harder next time," I mused. He rose like a god, and held out his hand to help me get up. I ignored it, I'm not that much of a girl. I must admit though, after passing out, it is a little hard to get on your feet again. I stumbled up and flipped my hair out of my eyes. Much to my great embarrassment, I fell over again. Fang chuckled, bent over and scooped me up.

"Maybe you should eat a little something to get your strength up," he suggested mockingly.

"Ya think?" I mocked right back at him. He set me down, and began rummaging through the packs to find some hamburger patties. Iggy smiled, and I could have smacked him if he still didn't have his nose split on. Urr.

"How are you this fine morning, Maxy?" he asked.

"Currently, I'm a little delirious, but later I would like to smash a certain someone's face in." I spat. He smiled innocently. Ooo, that little rat..... Deep breaths, save it, Max.

Angel P.O.V

Something was going on between Fang and Max, it was obvious, but they were sending mixed signals. Fang really did like Max that much I could understand, but Max, couldn't decide whether or not she really liked him. All the signs pointed to yes, but she was still disputing it in her head. Through Max's eyes and thoughts, I had seen her and Fang kiss, it was really cute, but Max had been about one-fourth-out-of-it, from nearly drowning. Right now Max looked like she didn't want to be with anyone else.

A thought broke into my reverie. Wild thoughts, random thoughts, killing thoughts, _lots, _of thoughts.

"Erasers!" I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Max P.O.V

I was hoping I would never have to hear that word again.

"Where?" I yelled to Angel.

"About eighty miles away. Max, be careful, there are a lot of them out there," she warned.

"I always am, sweetie," I murmured, bending down to put a sweeping smooch on her forehead. Fang and Iggy were braced by the entrance, prepared to spring out at my command. I ushered the kids to the back of the cave.

"Nudge, you're in charge. Don't fight unless they threaten your safety, understand?" I ordered. They nodded, even Nudge shut up for a while, in this situation.

"Don't make a sound." I warned. I motioned Fang and Iggy to jump out of the cave. We perched ourselves on top of the cliff, and waited for the blob of flying Erasers to show up. This was lame for the scientists. They were sending Erasers when they could be sending something worse, like Flyboys, or mechanical soldiers. I could see a black line on the horizon, but it was approaching much faster than any Eraser with patched-on wings, could. A tiny sliver of worry entered my conscience, _what if these _aren't _Erasers? _I thought. Oh, God, what if they weren't. Maybe they were something new. Something that could _think._

I could feel Fang's eyes on me; he was thinking the same thing. Ig tugged at the end of my shirt.

"What if those aren't Erasers. I can hear them coming faster than normal." he said.

"I was wondering the same thing, Ig." I told him. Iggy started unloading bombs from his pockets.

"When did you make those?" I gasped.

"Just now, didn't you notice I had my hands in my pockets the whole time?" He said nonchalantly. Ugh, that kid.

"They're getting closer," I muttered to Iggy. Fang was tensing up, getting ready for the leap into combat. The blob came into focus. They looked _human_ for Pete's sake. Except, they all looked like they were the same human.

They were clones. Clones of _Omega._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ooo, cliffie!!

Sorry that one was so short! I will try to make them longer from here on out!!!

Hugs and kisses for reviewers!!


	5. Chapter 5

Max P.O.V

The line of Omegas approached our band of three bird-kids. We took a few steps back as they landed in a semi-graceful way. They all looked the same, same hair, features, clothes. Their wings were much better than the Eraser wings. Had these clones had Avian DNA grafted into them too? The only difference they had from the real Omega was their eyes. They weren't a cloudy blue, but a piercing make-you-fall-to-your-knees-blue. Unfortunately for them, that doesn't work on us.

One of them stepped forward and held out his hand. I didn't budge. He brought it back to his side.

"We've come to negotiate," It said.

"You really think that's going to work?"

"We hoped it would."

"You're out of luck."

"Really? Perhaps things could still change to our favor."

"Doubt it," I snickered. With a flick of his hand, two Omegas came out of the ranks, holding Angel. A thick piece of duct tape was around her mouth, and tears streaked her muddy cheeks. The Omegas threw her to her knees and grabbed her hair, tugging her head back.

"How 'bout now?" Omega 1 said, a faint smile traced his pale lips.

"Nice," I managed to choke out," I'll listen to what you have to say, but I'm not promising you'll still get out of here in one piece."

"Good." He took a few steps to the side, and held out his arm as if he were showing us some amazing presentation.

"We would like to make a bargain with you." he hissed.

"Shoot."

"You can keep this pathetic scrap," he kicked dust into Angel's face, "and the others, if you let us have _him_." Omega 1 motioned to Fang. My jaw dropped, and I swear it banged against the ground. Fang didn't even twitch. Angel managed to mumble a muffled "No!" before an Omega kicked her in the side.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked. He smiled and snickered,

"Of course." I turned to Fang.

"And you think..." I asked him.

"I think we have no chance against these Omegas."

"Do you think you should go?" I asked again.

After a few moments he whispered, "Yes."

"So, this is the right thing to do." I murmured.

"Yes, but when I escape, I think I deserve another kiss."

"I do too," I leaned in and kissed him, smack dab on the lips. He stood slowly not taking his eyes off of Omega 1.

"He'll go," I growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, poor Fang. What do you think should happen to him?

Did you like this one?

R&R!!!

Hugs and kisses for reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Max P.O.V

Watching Fang walk into the throng of Omegas to purposefully be taken to the school, or worse, was like ripping my lungs out by hand. He had agreed so quickly, like he had known about it beforehand and had had time to think it over. Maybe he did, who knows.

All I knew was that he sure as hell was going to get that kiss when he came home.

Fang P.O.V

I stood away from Max, and walked calmly, collectively to the Omegas. I had to stay all put together for her. I couldn't fall apart now, of course, I hadn't cried for years, not like I was going to now. I tried not to look back, but as I entered the mob, I couldn't help myself.

Max had her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. Iggy was behind her, rubbing her back. He was looking right in my direction. God, how did he always know where I was. His odd ability to see without seeing, was one of the few things that creeped me out.

Four Omegas grabbed my arms, and grinned evilly up at me. The only reason I was agreeing to go with these creeps, was because while we were standing there, watching Angel struggle, she sent me a thought, a pretty disturbing thought. She told me what they were thinking. She knew that if we didn't comply, they would kill her right in front of us, and then take the rest of the flock by force. This was the only way.

They Omegas unfolded their wings, I snapped mine out, the length knocked a few over, which set everything into motion.

Max P.O.V

Fang opened his wings, sending three or four Omegas tumbling over. The rest of the Omegas took it as a revolt. They jumped him, throwing him to the ground. I saw blood begin to splatter before I could even react to the situation. They had left Angel on the ground for us to pick up. I ran to her, and deftly cut all of her restraints.

"Get back to the cave, and then get up here and fight." I ordered. She nodded, trying not to cry. That was my little trooper. I tapped Iggy's hand and he flew into the fray. Whipping bombs out of his pockets, he screamed in rage, throwing them with deadly accuracy into Omegas eyes. Omega 1 was shouting orders, his face twisted with rage. I went straight for the little bastard. His face almost twisted into a smile. I wondered how young he was, he had a boyish look to his face, but he was still barely my height.

Fang was still buried in writhing, squirming bodies. I had forgotten about Omega 1, and threw a bone crushing punch at my temples. I took a few steps back as pain seared through my skull, burning anything it touched.

Omega didn't stop. I flew into combat mode, dodging punch after punch, until my fist connected with his jaw, I heard bones crunching in my hand, along with a booming crack from his jaw. He turned the other way for a few moments, letting the momentum from my punch carry him. He turned back to face me, his jaw was hanging down, I had snapped it in two. A terrifying hate filled his eyes like a flood.

This was my chance, I showed no mercy. I lashed out at him, round housing him in the stomach, laying a two punches and an uppercut to the face. Wet tears outlined his eyes as I hit him in the jaw again. He came back the most amazing kick I had ever seen, smashing my chest with the force of a car crash. Ribs snapped, and I gasped for air.

In the midst of my pain I saw Fang come up. His face was bruised and blooded, shirt gone, there were bruises all over his chest and back, one hand was bent awkwardly, the other hand was shielding his ribs, they must be broken too. He was like the walking dead.

Fang P.O.V

Max screamed. With the last ounce of strength I possessed, I threw the last five Omegas off of me, clutching my ribcage, I stood, and searched the area for her. She was standing near the cliff edge, shirt torn, hands clutching her chest. Good grief, more broken ribs. A look of shear horror passed over her face. Did I really look that bad?

I scanned the battlefield. Iggy was still duking it out with three other Omegas, while Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman were fighting back to back slowly heading toward Max.

Then I saw him. The Slime bag. Filth pile. The sick pig, he had a name of course, Omega 1. He was running towards Max, his jaw was hanging down grotesquely; he was going to kill Max. Not a chance.

I leapt from my standing point, and tackled him before he could come within spitting distance of her. He howled in frustration and pain as I slammed his head against the ground. Max gasped, and ran to help. Omega 1 threw a hard right hook into my temple. As if I hadn't been hit there enough already, today.

He let out some kind of mechanical alarm, and swarms of Omegas came pouring to us. They wrenched me off Omega 1, and beat me senseless, or at least started to. One hit at the base of the neck and everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it a little too gory, or did you like it? I have to know these things.

Poor Fang, will anyone ever leave him alone?

R&R?

Hugs and kisses for reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

Angel P.O.V

Fang dove for Max flew past her, and into Omega 1. Fang was trashing Omega's can when he let out some kind of screech that sent all of the Omegas at them. They swarmed around Fang, and between the yelling and the crunching, I think he was doing pretty good. I saw Omega 1 climb out of the fray and stand a few feet away. He watched the Omegas gang beat Fang until they all paused.

"Bring him out!" he ordered, and two Omegas pulled Fang out of the mob. Omega 1 laughed maniacally. Fang's body was covered in new gashes, bruises, and signs of broken bones, while the back of his head was dripping with wet, sticky, blood. Max didn't move, scream, wail, but stood stone still. Her gaze was fixed on Fang. His chest rose and fell weakly. He was still alive.

Max P.O.V

That sick, squealing, pig. He had no idea how bad he was he was going to get it. I imagined what I would do. The crunching sound as his ribs caved in, the ripping of his kneecap, oh the sheer joy of it. My Fang. He had almost killed _my Fang._ He was freaking dead.

"Pull another stunt like that and we'll take all of you," Omega 1 said. What _stunt?_

"What _stunt? _Fang _opened his wings._ He was freaking going with you! It wasn't his fault you people, excuse me, _experiments, _are too touchy for your own good." I screeched. I was losing it, calm down, Max. You can kill him later.

"He," Omega kicked Fang's side, "made the wrong decision. His act of ignorance cost you all."

"IGNORANCE! DON'T TELL ME IGNORANCE! FANG WAS GOING WITH YOU! NOW HERE HE IS DYING AT YOUR FEET!" I screamed, losing control. Omega smiled at me, glad that he finally got me to lose it.

"Yes, what he did would be considered ignorance, by the specialists." He nodded indifferently.

"What. Specialists." I spat.

"You refer to them as 'whitecoats'." He smirked. The School. They were taking _Fang_ back to that god-awful hell-hole of a place. No. How could I let them do that? I couldn't. Impossible. Never. _No._

"You can't take him back there. You _can't._" I whispered, losing my badass attitude.

"Yes, we can. We must, it is our mission." He said, puzzled, as if life were all about the next mission.

"You _can not _take Fang to the School." My voice was shaking now, on the verge of tears. I couldn't let that happen. Although I knew that if he went to the School, they would most likely give him the treatment he so desperately needed. Maybe I did have to let him go.

"_Let him go, Max."_ The Voice said in my head.

"_Will it be better for him?" _I sighed inwardly to the Voice. Whatever was best for Fang, I would do.

_"Yes, it's the only way he'll survive." _It replied. I knew the Voice was Jeb, and sometimes I didn't particularly trust him, but now I was desperate. Anything to save Fang.

_"Fine, they'll take him," _I growled, _"but if he doesn't come back, I will hunt you down and kill you. He's earned that kiss one hundred times over." _

_"He'll be back within the next six months. I guarantee it." _The Voice promised.

"_Six months!"_ I shouted in my head.

_"The condition he's in? It will take even more than six months to make a full recovery. Perhaps longer." _ It explained. Realization struck me. Fang was in _freaking bad _shape, maybe it would take that long for him to heal up, but six months still seemed like quite a long time.

_"Fine! Remember what I said about not coming back." _I made my decision. It was the only way to save him. I turned to the flock, who had gathered around me, Gazzy had even dragged Fang over to us.

"He goes." I said.

"_WHAT?!"_ Iggy yelled, "we can't give up easily!"

"It's the only way." I replied.

"Why?" Nudge asked. Bam, there was the shortest sentence spoken by Nudge.

I sighed, "If he doesn't go to the School, he'll die." The flock flinched at the sound of that god-forsaken hell-hole's name.

"Why does he have to go there? Why can't he go to a hospital or something? Some where safe, where nothing can hurt him?!" Gazzy wailed. I wanted to yell 'good question' and sob with him, but I had to keep face.

"If Fang doesn't go with them, not only will he die, but we will too," I whispered opening my arms so everyone could get a comforting hug, "it's what Fang would want." Even Iggy joined in. I wanted a hug too, but the person who comforted me, the only shoulder I could ball my eyes out on, was lying on the ground, nearly dead. When our hug was finished, I picked up Fang's head, and laid it on my knees. Brushing matted, blood-soaked hair out of his eyes, I bent down to whisper in his ear,

"You have to go with them. I know you'll come back, but if you don't, I'll come get you. Then you'll get four passionate kisses from me," I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "oops, five."


	8. Chapter 8

Fang P.O.V

Max whispered something in my ear, I'm not entirely sure what it was, and kissed me on my broken lips. From then on I was conscious and unconscious. I felt myself being shoved to my feet-this is where I woke up again-and they pushed me off the side of the cliff, Max screamed as I fell, but I eventually realized I was rocketing to my death, and opened my wings to pull myself back up. The Omegas surrounded me as we flew to God-Knows-Where.

My head was aching with some kind of unimaginable pain, one arm hung down lifelessly, definitely pulled out of the socket, maybe even broken. I was too numb to tell. Blood was dripping down my neck and into my eyes all along the journey. Boy, this sure would be fun.

We landed in a cave for the night, I more like flopped into the cave on bruised ankles. They hassled me into the middle of the mass of Omegas, with sentries at the doorway and Omegas completely surrounding me, there was no hope of escaping tonight.

I couldn't sleep. Images of Angel kept flashing in my mind. Kneeling on the ground, mouth firmly duct-taped, being kicked and beaten. She was six _freaking years old!_ Who beats a six year old? A picture flashed through my head, of me standing up as I was preparing to jump to the rescue for Max. I never looked worse in my life. Then a picture of me standing in a huge cage with chain-length fence surrounding it, looking ten times worse than before, blood drying on my arms, eyes sunken in my head, like a living zombie. Was Angel sending me these? I thought that in my head.

_"Yes Fang. Now pay attention, I have a new power." _Again! How many powers could this kid get?

_"What is it?" _I thought back to her.

_"I can see the future." _Angel replied simply. Huh, the future now, eh? What next, the ghost of Christmas past?

_"Those pictures you just saw, they are going to happen, within the next two weeks. Be careful, Fang." _She warned. I gulped. Ooo, this _was _going to be fun.

Max P.O.V

FanggoneFanggoneFanggone. What do I do now? Angel was balling on the floor next to me as Iggy tried to set her broken arm. FanggoneFanggoneFanggone. I bent over to Angel and swept her blonde curls out of her eyes. I didn't think we could stay another night in this cave. We had been found, it would remind us of Fang, and I didn't think sleeping on hard ground would be very good for the kids and their injuries.

"Iggy, let's finish cleaning things up here, then we'll go to a hotel for the night. We need showers and a real bed." I said to the flock. Gazzy sniffled, he had Fang's bag clutched tightly in his little eight-year-old hands. My heart twisted up. I knew Iggy and the Gasman would be most affected by Fang's loss. He was their mini leader. When we went to a hotel, we got two rooms, one for Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy, the other for Nudge, Angel, and me. We would just get one room tonight.

We arrived at a nearby hotel at six thirty at night. We walked warily into the lounge. Not a bad place. A man wearing tux behind the counter looked us up and down skeptically. I approached the counter with caution, prepared for Omegas to come flooding out of some inconspicuous door.

"One room, please," I said, passing my bankcard over the granite surface.

"How many?" the man asked. I turned around as if I needed to count to tell him that there were five of us. Not Fang.

"Five." I told him, letting a little ice creep into my tone. He typed a bunch of gibberish into his computer and gave me a key. We wandered the hallways until we found our room. It contained four beds.

_"I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight, Max?" _Angel thought to me.

_"Of course sweetie," _I soothed.

"Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy-you each get your own bed. Angel and I will share." They nodded. Angel took the first shower, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and finally, me. The water was freezing cold by the time it was my turn. I let the frigid water stream over me for a while, removing a layer of dirt. I needed to think. Think a lot. About Fang, what I would do about the flock, Fang, where we would go, if we would rescue Fang or not, and finally, Fang.

The water stopped suddenly, while I was still covered in soap. This couldn't get much better, could it. I pulled a washcloth off the stand, and wiped the soap off my arms. My brain was still numb from Fang leaving, and I slipped on the wet floor, slamming my head on the linoleum. Ow, ow, ow. I almost screamed, it hurt so bad. Just as I stood up, I heard a _real_ scream. A gut-wrenching, blood-curdling, scream. The kind that breaks your ears. Angel.

FanggoneFanggoneFanggone.


	9. Chapter 9

Max P.O.V

I threw my clothes on and scrabbled for the bathroom door. Angel was laying on the floor, fingers planted on her temples. She was crying, huge tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. Iggy was next to her a worried look in his sightless eyes.

"Max?" he asked. He had no idea, and, as usual, I didn't either. My back was soaked from my wet hair. An idea popped into my head. I sat back next to Angel, and pulled her on my lap, hugging her tight to my chest. The way Fang did when I got a head-ache. I rocked back and forth slowly in a comforting gesture. Angel kept crying for near two hours. We were all content with waiting it out. I gently stroked her hair. She slowed down to sniffles.

"What is it honey?" I asked after she had settled down. The flock leaned forward, ready to hear her answer.

"Fang." She whispered. Fang. What about Fang. Fang.

"What about Fang, sweetie?" I asked again. I gulped. Fang.

"Their gonna kill him!" she shouted, and burst into tears again. Fang. Fang dead. Fang. No.

"How do you know this?" I said, not waiting for her to stop crying.

"I have a new power. I can see the future." She choked out. Well, what-do-ya-know, a new power for the six year old. This means, she could have a) seen Fang's body, or b) seen him being killed. I needed to know.

"What did you see. Exactly." I breathed. She understood my intentions, and explained,

"They were going to do some experiment. They know it will kill him. They want to see how long he'll last." She explained bitterly. Well that just wasn't gonna happen. Over my dead body.

"Pack up."

Hope you liked it. Sorry this one was so flippin short.

It just felt like that was the right place to cut it off.

Please review! Eggnog and cookies for reviewers!


	10. Chapter 10

Max P.O.V

Why was I doing this? For Fang. Did I have to do this? Yes. Why? For Fang. It felt like the last twenty-four hours had all been for Fang. The worrying, crying, sulking, screaming, thinking. All for Fang. And he was all worth it. I wouldn't let Fang die for anything. I wasn't _prepared _to let Fang die. I shouldered my backpack. Angel looked like a little trooper now. She had been balling her eyes out earlier, now she was fit for flight. Iggy was sitting on the edge of the bed, checking everyone's knives, flipping them in and out, sharpening. God, he looked lethal.

Gazzy had a hand resting on the windowsill, begging me with his eyes to let us go. I did a quick 360, and nodded for everyone to line up behind Gazzy at the window. Gazzy leaped out, followed by Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and finally, me. I snapped out my wings, to realize it was snowing. Big, wet, soppy flakes of snow were falling down, landing with a near plopping sound on the ground below. How wonderful. Perfect flying conditions. Yeah, right.

"Dammit. I can't hear anything. The snow muffles it all." Iggy growled in my ear. He hooked a finger in my belt-loop. Poor Ig. The Montana stage-five-blizzard was just starting. Of course, we were completely uninformed. Nope, don't tell the bird kids. Sure.

Nudge had Angel's hand wrapped in her tight grasp. Gazzy was floating over Iggy and I and Total was flying next to Angel. The snow started falling thicker and thicker. I couldn't see anyone, not even Iggy, who was right freaking next to me.

"Everyone huddle up!" I screamed into the wind, which was tearing at my face. It whistled in my ears, and I could barely hear what I had said. No reply. I reached back and felt for Iggy's thin fingers in my belt loop. They were gone. How do I not know these things? I realized that my hands were freezing. Like little ice cubes against the fleece of my pockets. I stuffed them deeper into my wind-breaker pockets.

"Nudge! Angel! Gazzy, Iggy? Total?" I shrieked. Nothing. I lost them. I had no way of knowing where they were.

"NUDGE! ANGEL! GAZZY! IGGY! TOTAL!" I yelled even louder. The wind just took it away, letting it float off in the distance. I tucked in my wings, and dove slightly for the ground. The wind ripped the control of my steeped dive into a freefall, and I was suddenly plummeting down to Earth. I opened my wings, but they were torn by the wind, the torsion making them stretch painfully from their sockets. I held out my arms; spread my legs in a spread-eagle position with wings wide open. I tried to close them, but they were frozen. _Freaking frozen_ in place. I couldn't pull them in. Not an inch. Oh, goody.

Did you like it? What should I do next? Please R&R!

Did I mention I get a happy feeling in my stomach when someone reviews? Don't you want to be that person? Nog and cookies for reviewers!


	11. Chapter 11

Fang P.O.V

Oh, no.

Max P.O.V

Oh, crap.

Iggy P.O.V

Where the heck is Max?

Angel P.O.V

Max is missing. Iggy was holding onto her belt-loop for guidance when a rough gust of wind knocked her away from him. She didn't even notice. We circled back through the blizzard and started screaming her name. Iggy heard her once, and we followed the sound to no avail. Now she's lost while we try and figure out what's going on.

The weather was getting too bad for flying, and we holed up on the ground by digging a cave into the snow. The fast-falling flakes reinforced it immediately. Iggy has a flashlight propped up in the middle, for as much heat as we can get, otherwise we're so bundled up it's hard to breathe. I huddled up next to Total, gnawing on a frozen hamburger patty. I nibbled some meat off the edge, then held it down to Total, who gnawed off another hunk.

"Just give the dog his own burger. He doesn't need to eat your's too." Iggy growled. I huffed and tossed the remains of my patty into Total's mouth. Max better get back soon. I was getting sick of listening to Iggy.

Fang P.O.V

Oh, _no. _

Max P.O.V

Crap, crap, crap, _crap._ I flexed my shoulders, nothing. My wings were entirely immobile. I pulled out of my spread-eagle position, and tucked in, to see if my wings would hold me up at all. Nope, they fell like bricks just like me. How high had I been up? I had been falling for a long time, maybe a full minute. Ice crystals pelted my face, and one even broke the skin. The wind sliced past me, my windbreaker was flapping around me like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't, for me.

Fang P.O.V

Oh, _god_ no.

Max P.O.V

Something was rushing up on me. I knew I was nearing the ground. Suddenly, I saw trees bordering a huge patch of snow. Snow covered ice. I was a few hundred feet above the ice falling dead for it. The trees were out of reach and barely visible. Two-hundred feet from the ice, I tucked in. one-hundred feet from the ice, I ball up, get ready for impact. Fifty feet from the ice, I gage position and flip so my back is to the lake. Twenty feet from th-…Impact.

Impacting on ice going about three-hundred miles an hour felt like getting hit by a bus/truck/train at the same time. Hitting the water below was like being hit by a bus/truck/train at the same time all over again. Staying in the water for more than two seconds was like being dipped in acid/liquid hydrogen/ dry ice all at the same time. Yep, that's what it felt like.

I smashed through at least three feet of thick ice, re-impacted on the water, and was thrown down, down, down. I couldn't see anything, but I realized I had been screaming ever since I hit the ice. My lungs filled with water. I writhed in the current, lungs screaming for air, body screaming in pain, mind screaming for _what the crap was going on?_ Good question.

Fang P.O.V

Oh, god they _were._

Angel P.O.V

Rushing air, ice, water. Cold, cold, cold. Pain, pain, pain. Choking, screaming, confusing, pain. Nothing left.

How was it?

R&R?

Another cliffie! Do I have to hurry up and write more, or are you guys like "SHUT UP!!" please tell me!


	12. Chapter 12

Max P.O.V

The water was crushing me. My whole body was screaming in pain. It felt like someone was raking through my brain. A shrieking headache pounded through my skull from loss of oxygen. Black fuzzed the edges of my vision, not that I could see anything anyway. I worked my arms and legs furiously, fighting my way to the surface. Lack of oxygen was making my muscles weak. I was losing everything, my mind, my life, my flock, Fang. All of it, gone. If I couldn't make it to the surface and suck in a gulp of air. _If. _

I thrashed my cinder-block limbs again. I couldn't give up now. I think my hand bumped against something, it was so numb I couldn't be sure if I had touched anything. This time I had. My hand hit the edges of the ice. I flicked my legs again, and the top of my head broke the water. I felt cold air there. One last kick and my entire head came up. Before I could breathe I was pulled under again. Not done yet. Not done yet.

I surfaced one last time and worked my way to the edge of the ice crater I had made. My frozen hands gripped the edge with feeble strength. Not done yet. Not done yet. With my last ounce of strength I hauled my soaking body onto the ice. I pulled myself away from the hole and flopped on the cold surface. I choked out what seemed like gallons of water before I could take in a breath. I sucked in and out. The air was freezing my throat as I painfully gasped it in. I lay on my back trying to recover from my ordeal. My splayed out around me in an arch. I could here it popping as it froze.

I couldn't move or even think. I had completely wasted myself. A warm feeling crept around and I welcomed it with an open heart.

Angel P.O.V

The choking/gasping feeling was up to its bursting point. I closed my eyes and concentrated. What did this have to do with me? Delving deeper, I could feel pain and cold. Unimaginable pain and cold. I could feel the flock's eyes on me. Max.

"Max!" I gasped. Iggy was 'gazing' intently at me, and Gazzy was leaning forward, waiting for the news.

"Max is in big trouble." I said. Confused looks.

"We already know that, but what _kind_ of big trouble, Angel?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm not sure, but she's having a hard time breathing, and it's cold. Really, really cold." I told them.

"Can you find out anymore? We don't even know where to look." Iggy said.

"I'll try. But you guys have to be quiet so I can concentrate." They nodded and leaned back to wait. I set to work. Max, what did you do?

Max P.O.V

I had been cold. I had been really cold, but now for some reason, even though I was still outside, soaking wet, on a lake, I felt warm. Like I was sitting by the fire. My arms were still lying on the ice spread away from me, along with my legs. I couldn't think straight. My eye-lids became heavy, like rocks, and I fell into a deep and generous sleep.

Fang P.O.V

They went to go and get her. They were bringing her here to test the same experiment with me. They had almost completed it with just me, and now they wanted to try it with two people, and that would be the end of it.

I stood pressed in the corner of a cage that was suspended in thin air by metal beams stretching up to the invisible ceiling. Everything was completely black outside of the cage, then there was a light that shone only inside the perimeter of the cage. The cage was tall enough for me to stand and long enough for me to walk six paces along the long end. Now I stood leaning in the corner, unable to stand by myself. Angel's prophecy was coming true. The picture of me leaning against a cage wall like a skeleton.

Here it was.

Max P.O.V

It had been a while. I had been laying on the ice for hours. I finally woke up, it was still dark out, but there was a thin line of pink stretching across the horizon. I stared at the pink line for a long time. Someone picked me up and laid on some kind of a stretcher. My head lolled back as they lifted my numb body. I had no feeling what-so-ever. I kept my eyes fixed on that pink line as it melded with a soft orange, but stayed pink. Pink, pink, pink.

My eyes rolled in back of my head as the team of people carried me to some noisy loud thing that had spinning propellers on top. I wanted it to be quiet so I could sleep. They lifted me into the noisy thing, and dumped me into a cage. It was barely big enough for me to sit up in. The warm feeling overtook me again as the noisy thing began to lift into the sky. We started heading towards the pink line.

How did you like this one?

R&R?

What should happen?

P.S. When you are outside for any amount of time and first you are cold, then you get colder, until you feel warm, YOU HAVE HYPTHERMIA! Beware. One of the first things you learn about in Gun Safety.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, this one's pretty long, to make up for all of my short ones.

Special thanks to pigs103 and pinkprincess23!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang P.O.V

They were bringing her here. To die. For nothing. Nothing at all.

Max P.O.V

It was hard to sleep inside the noisy-flying-thing. The name of the noisy-flying-thing was tugging at the back of my mind. I just couldn't remember it. I was lying on my back in a wire-mesh cage, it was really, very cold in here, but I felt nice and warm. My windbreaker had been torn off when I crashed and I was wearing a pair God-Knows how old jeans and a white t-shirt. I was in the cargo hold of the, the-chopper. There was the name. Just popped right into my head.

_"Hold on, Max." _something said in my head. Ah, the Voice was back. I was _so _delirious, hearing things, unable to think.

_"Hold onto what?" _I replied dumbly, trying to wrap my hand around one of the bars of the cage.

_"Hang on, Max! Keep talking to me!" _it shouted in my head. Why did I have to talk? I would rather just fall asleep, take a nice little nap.

_"Don't you dare!" _The Voice persisted.

_"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" _

_"Why don't you tell me why you fell out of the sky anyway?"_

_"My wings froze. I couldn't move them. So I crashed into the ice."_

_"Couldn't you have landed in the trees?"_

_"I couldn't move my wings. So I couldn't steer myself to them."_

_"Ah.."_

_"What else do you want to talk about?"_

_How has the Flock been?" _Jeb continued.

_"Well I wouldn't know. I'm stuck here. But last I saw them they were okay. Where are these people taking me?"_

_"Don't worry about that. You'll be fine in no time. The flock is fine, worried about you, but fine. Fang is getting better as well." _

_"How do you know all that?" _I asked the Voice. My mind was slowly coming back together as we talked. How would the Voice, _Jeb, _know anything about that? Oh, no. I was caught. They were taking me to the School. The flock was out there alone. Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy were out there _alone. In a snowstorm. _How could I have done this?

_"You stinking, slimy, snake. You filthy pig. You sick, sick, pig. You are so going to die." _I growled at the Voice. For all Jeb knew, he was screwed. Dead and gone. No hope for him.

Fang P.O.V

If they did anything to her, _they were gonna die. _Jeb was probably manipulating her right this moment. Like he had done to me. I was smart enough to see through his tricks.

Poor, poor, Jeb. He was Max's _father._ I knew she felt ashamed for it. My parents remain anonymous. Although my mother was an eighteen-year-old, I didn't really hate her. At least she hadn't given me up. Jeb was either going to be killed by his daughter's "boyfriend" or his daughter herself. In this case, it was whoever got the first chance.

I knew Max would be here soon.

Max P.O.V

The chopper was hovering over a heli-pad, preparing to land. My eyes were narrow slits. I was ticked. The helicopter touched down and the propeller slowed to a halt. Two whitecoats stepped inside and unlatched the door to the cage. A burly security-looking guy held out his hand for me to get out. I ignored it and stood on my own. I heard plenty of cracks and pops as my joints got back together. I brushed ice off my shoulders as I stepped out. My legs were incredibly numb, and that made walking difficult. I glared at the security guy as he grabbed my arm and roughly escorted my out of the chopper.

Jeb was standing outside in the storm, wearing sunglasses and a white lab coat. I didn't even cast a glance his way. I was brought into a big genetic-experimenty looking building. The smell of antiseptic hit me like a boulder as I stepped into Living Hell. There was something like a lobby before we passed threw two ridiculously large doors. Cages lined these walls with miserable "experiments" sitting in them. Most were human. Or, started human. I was lead to a room with an examination table standing menacingly in the middle. The security guard motioned for me to sit on it and wait. I wasn't prepared to fight, so I did as I was told.

The guard locked the door behind him and left me there. The room was pretty much blank except for the table, a sink in the corner, one chair, and a small table with wheels on the bottom that held a few instruments of torture. The lock turned on the door and it swung open. Jeb, Anna, and some other mad scientist stepped in.

"How are you, Max? It's been a while." Anna said. While I turned my eyes on full power and glared.

"No need to be so hostile." Jeb murmured as if he were scolding me. I glared at him too. The third whitecoat was watching my every move with great interest.

"That's Zack. He'll be watching all of your reactions." Jeb explained. I turned my gaze on Zack, and let him have it. It was obvious he didn't like it.

"Alright," Jeb said as he pulled on some latex gloves, "Let's get started, shall we. Max lay back, slowly." I made no move.

"Max, please. It'll all be done faster if you just cooperate." He sighed. Anna put her hand on my still frozen shoulder and tried to gently push me down. I obeyed. Not worth the fight.

"Good girl." He opened my eyes up and shined some light down in them. Checked my ears, mouth, nose. Zack laid a hand on my back and told me to breathe easy. All three of them scribbled furiously on their little clipboards. I was starting to feel warm again.

"I think we're done here." Zack said smiling at me. He seemed like a nice guy, for a mad scientist anyway. Jeb nodded to Anna and she grabbed a needle off the torture table. No needles. God, no.

She saw me flinch and smiled,

"Don't worry it won't hurt too much." She smirked. I shuffled away from her. Something was telling me to get away from that needle. Away, away, away.

"Max, stop acting like a child." She scolded. Child my ass. Jeb grabbed my shoulders roughly and Anna practically stabbed me with it.

"There. Wasn't that bad was it?" She smiled. My arm was going so numb it was cramping at the shoulder. The serum was rushing threw me so fast I gasped. Jeb and Anna ignored my sudden distress, but Zack looked ashamed of himself. Maybe he had a real heart inside of him. The shot was making my mind go insane. Anna's red hair was on fire, Jeb's face was a slavering demon straight out of Hell.

I screamed in fear. The walls were coming down. Blood flooded in from under the door and was soaking the whitecoats shoes. The only thing the blood didn't touch was Zack. There he was, looking like an angel. Wings sprouted from his back as I stared and a halo glowed above his head.

Jeb and Anna pushed me off the table into the blood. It washed up my ankles and stained my jeans. Blood was coming down the walls. It was dripping on me from the ceiling. I shrieked as black little creatures started swimming in it. Jumping up on Jeb's and Anna's legs, and they let them. Anna bent down and patted one of the creatures on the head.

Her flaming hair spread down her back. They both smiled evilly at me. A huge Black Demon grabbed me and hauled me out of the room. That's when the screaming started.

Fang P.O.V

I heard the shrieking coming from under the door. Max was howling madly as the security guard dragged her to the Suspended Cage. That's what I had decided to call this place, The Suspended Cage, since it really couldn't be called a room.

The door creaked open loudly, and two black shadows filled the doorway. Max was thrashing around wildly, screaming at the ground, the guard, but then she saw me. I was afraid of this. I was standing in the middle of the cage waiting for her. When she finally turned to see me standing she let out a blood-curdling shriek. Her hands flew to her eyes. And she stamped her feet as if trying to shake something off.

The guard tossed her in and slammed the door behind him. She screamed at me again, and tried to run from something that wasn't there. She brushed at her legs, tried to fly, then she went ballistic. She tried attacking things. Leaping at the ground and kicking, punching. All the while, I stood and watched. Until she attacked me.

Max P.O.V

The blood came up to my knees, and the black creatures ghosted threw it. Sometimes they even disappeared. Right into the blood. The Black Demon still had a hold on my arm. I screamed as a waterfall of blood poured down the walls. Bugs and more black creatures came down with it. I screamed as a tidal wave of sticky blood soared down the hallway and splashed over us. The Demon kept walking as if it was nothing. I punched the arm holding me, and it turned and snapped its slavering jaws in my face. I shrieked even louder as bugs flew from its mouth and fell into the blood.

Bats came out of the walls and flew around my head. I crouched down and swatted at them. The Demon pulled me to my feet and took me to a door. There was a blue light flowing from under it. The Demon flung the door open. The light was nearly blinding. The room looked peaceful. Instead of blood, there was soft, light water. Ankle deep. That all changed in about five seconds.

The fish that had been swimming in the water before, turned into the black creatures, and blood, thicker this time, gushed in from the sides of the cage. I tried to run from them, but my foot slipped between the bars of the cage and I fell, twisting my ankle painfully. The black ghosts were on me in an instant. I tried to throw them off me, but they just kept coming back. I sat up and stood. A pale arm snaked up from below the cage and grabbed my foot.

It pulled me back down, and the Ghosts came back. I screamed as the another hand came up and grabbed me. I threw punches at the advancing beasts and yanked my foot away. Then I saw a shadow standing in the cage. It was completely black; in place of its eyes were white ovals that were fixed on me. It spread out its massive wings. I'd had enough.

I launched myself at the beasts. I ripped some in half, crushed them, threw them, bit them. Everything. I noticed the Shadow in the corner again. He was going down. I leapt at it, snarling maniacally. It dodged me, and grabbed my arms. I kicked in the torso, screaming the whole time.

"Max. Max. Max." It said.

"Max, you're fine. Relax. Breathe. Max." It said again. I still persisted in my quest for the death of this thing. It gripped my wrists tighter,

"_Maximum Ride, listen to me. It's Fang. These are just hallucinations." _He said. Fang? _This _was Fang? God, what did they do to him? I stopped trying to kill him, and let my wrists fall limp in his hands. The blood turned into dank, cage-bars. I was in a cage suspended by metal beams stretching up to the ceiling. Was this a hallucination or was I really in a suspended _cage. _

I looked around until my eyes fell on Fang. His eyes were sunken into his head and his body was like a twig. But he felt _really _warm. Maybe I was just _really _cold.

Fang P.O.V

God, she looked bad. Her lips were a thin line of purplish-blue, her skin was so pale it was white, her body was ice cold. Her hair had freaking frost in it. I pulled her into a tight hug when I saw tears balling up in her eyes. I pulled her down into my lap as she commenced soaking my shirt.

"Ah, God, Fang." She whispered.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" she balled. Starting a new wave of tears.

"Nothing, nothing." I whispered in her hair.

We sat there in the middle of the cage, me cradling Max, and Max blowing out on me.

How was it?

Too long, or just right?

R&R?

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

I was sick while I wrote this one, so if you see typos and other shtuff (meant to do that) that's okay. I apologize in advance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang P.O.V

We sat there for a long time. The remains of my shirt were dripping with tears by the time she finally stopped and looked up at me. Her eyes were bright red from crying and she was still freezing cold.

"Where's the flock, Max?" I asked.

"They didn't bother them at all. It was me they wanted." She whispered her voice hoarse from crying. I nodded.

"Where the hell did they find you? You're so cold." I couldn't help asking. She smiled at that.

"I fell into a lake." She almost laughed.

"How could you have gotten so cold though?"

"Well, it was snowing like no tomorrow, and the lake was iced over." She said simply. Of course. I had no idea what the weather was like right now. I hadn't seen the light of day for nearly a week. We sat in silence for a while, until I decided it was time to tell her why she was here.

Max P.O.V

Fang stiffened with me in his arms. He tends to do that when he's going to say something bad, _really _bad. He grabbed my shoulders, spun me around and sat me down on the cage floor next to him, as if he couldn't stand to look at my face.

"Max, do you know why you're here?" his voice was stiff, and the words were tight and offered no wiggle room.

"I think so.." I trailed off.

"Max, do you _know _why you are here?"

"Fang, what's going on?"

"They brought you here to die."

"Really, well that's not much of a change is it?" I growled sarcastically.

"They're doing a new experiment. They aren't experi_menting _on us, they're performing _one experiment."_

_"What?" _

"This experiment will kill us both, no doubt, if we don't work together. The whitecoats' main goal is to see how long 'til we snap apart. How much it takes to break our relationship. Then they are pushing us to the limit. They want to see how long we can _last, _Maximum." This was bad. _Real_ bad. Fang had called me 'Maximum'. He only does that when there's a damn big problem hanging over our heads.

"How do you know this?" My voice cracked. Fang still hadn't looked at me.

"I've been listening to what they say. They thought I was too far gone to understand English."

"What do you mean, 'too far gone'" This was scaring me.

"I mean 'getting close to the end of the experiment." He glared at the door as if there were some feud going on in-between them. They had almost killed him. I looked him up and down, and for the first time I took in his full appearance.

His arms were thin, but still wired with muscle, his face was covered in scars and scratches left from the fight with the Omegas, he was a mess. As I looked closer, I was noticing all the little things. One eye was turned up in the slightest hint of a grimace, he was leaning slightly towards me, and the way he kept his head low, as if always searching for something, on alert.

"God, Fang." Was all I could choke out. I scooted closer to him, and let him lean against me. I put my arm around his shoulder, attempting to give him a little squeeze. The grimace got bigger and I pulled my arm back.

He was leaning on me much heavier after a while. I wondered how long it had been since he had slept. I angled my head and saw he was dead asleep. Careful, so as not to touch his shoulder, I pulled him into the cleanest corner and laid him down. He was so cute when he slept.

Fang P.O.V

I leaned on Max. She better think this a favor. I don't usually subject to weakness around here. Before I could stop myself, I fell asleep, right on her.

Crap, I was dreaming. Every time I slept, I dreamt of some of the horrible things they had done to me. I purposely had been avoiding sleep because of it.

Burning, burning. The fire lapped at my feet. The whitecoats had put me in some kind of a forest fire. Running from corner to corner, I exhausted every exit point. No-where to go. Something shot me in the back of the head, and everything went black.

Now I'm in room full of Omegas, Erasers, Flyboys, all of the whitecoats previous experiments. They all charge at once. Fighting, they have guns, I have my bare hands. I couldn't think. I hadn't eaten in days at that point. I took hit after hit, got shot once, and inflicted almost no damage. Something shot me in the back of the head, and everything went black.

I'm hanging in the air above a massive pool. There are chains locking every limb in place. There's a horrible clanking sound and I'm dropped into the water. The chains drag me down. I can barely move. I thrash my legs and manage to stay in one place for five seconds. That's all I have strength for. I fall lower. Something shot me in the back of the head, and everything went black.

Max P.O.V

Fang was twitching in his sleep. Come to think of it, I had never seen him sleep before. He was so cute. He looked so helpless. Did I just say _helpless? _That was a mistake. If Fang had heard that, I would be dead and gone by now. I was sitting next to his sleeping form, practically keeping watch. I tucked my windbreaker around me a little tighter. I looked Fang over again. His shirt was gone. Lost in some experiment. He was shivering slightly, and I wrapped my windbreaker around him.

I didn't last very long. I got too cold. I lay down next to him, sharing the windbreaker. I twisted to my side and hugged Fang to me, sharing heat. I fell asleep right then and there.

Sorry this one took so long. I've been sick lately.

Was this one cute? Too mushy gushy, or MORE!?

R&R?

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys. I'm still sick, so please be nice!

Fang P.O.V

I woke up suddenly. The webbing of the cage floor was digging into my back. Max was laying next to me, like a perfect, cold, angel. Lips turned up in a smile, hair splayed out around her, lashes curling up, and facing me. The only thing that could make this better would be, drum roll, not being, in a dank dark cage. I wondered when the next "test" would be. It had been a while since my last one. Unless they were counting starving-in-a-cage as a test.

I guess they were letting Max get accustomed to the hominess of the cage, and the emptiness of the stomach. Max sighed in her sleep and shifted onto her back. I stretched and stood silently, wincing at the pain of my shoulder. The bullet was still in there. I tucked the windbreaker around Max, tight. She looked like she could use the heat. I sat down next to her, one hand on her shoulder.

Max P.O.V

I woke up with Fang's hand on my shoulder and immediately brightened. I sat up, back leaning against the cage wall, and stared at him for a while.

"What's so interesting about me today?" he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing, really. I'm just being weird." I answered. It was true. I had no idea why I had been staring at him. Probably his beautiful eyes….

Fang, without warning, grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a standing position. His eyes were locked on the door, and he took on a new posture. From relaxed, to lethal, you-touch-me-I-kill-you, posture.

"They're coming." He whispered. Just then the door creaked open and Jeb and Anna walked in. Anna's hair wasn't on fire anymore, and Jeb didn't resemble the shape of a demon in any way.

"We noticed you two slept well last night." Anna said smiling. What? Were they watching us? Did they have cameras rigging this place?

"Yes we watch your every move, Max." Jeb answered my question for me, "now if you don't mind, Fang, you'll be going with Anna today, and Max you'll be with me." Fang twitched his finger to me, telling me to do what they said. But of course, I couldn't get by without any sarcasm, could I?

"To the ends of the earth," I told Jeb, swaying back and forth dramatically. He frowned and motioned for me to follow him. Glancing back at Fang, I stepped out the door, into the light of the super-cleaned hallway. A guard, dressed in all white, took my arm, as if leading a concerned, lost, child to the mall headquarters. I was taken to an office-like room. A desk in the corner, a chair in front of it, a few pictures on the walls, the usual scene.

"Please, sit down." Jeb motioning to the chair. I made no move. He dismissed it and sat behind the desk.

"Besides Fang's description of why you're here, I'm going to tell you a little bit more," he sucked in a breath, "you're here because we need to perform a crucial experiment, testing you're level of endurance. We need to see how long you and your friend can last. Fang's experiment was almost finished when we decided to see if you would last longer with two of the flock, or if you resort to cannibalism. We will be performing a series of tests on you, alone, and you, including Fang. If you don't comply with the tests, you will be forced to. Ask Fang what that's like. No one better than him to talk to about non-compliance."

"What is Anna talking to him about?" I asked, my voice slow and thick with dehydration and hypothermia.

"She's taking a few minor blood tests and such. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Yes, it's something I have to worry about." I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I've told you all you need to know. You can go back to room number 117." He waved his hand at the door. The guard grabbed my arm again.

_"Watch yourself, Jeb Batchelder." _I thought.

_"I am."_ He replied snidely. Ohh, he was gonna get it.

Fang P.O.V

Anna took me to some god-forsaken room down the hall. I knew what Jeb was talking to Max about. I didn't need to worry about them pulling any shit. I had already been threw all his lectures.

Anna pulled open the door with a hiss and told me to get up on the "examination table". I preferred the name "Torture Table of Death". I was done fighting… for now. I obeyed and sat on the very edge.

"Today we'll just be doing a few minor blood tests. Nothing big." She was acting very casually. She pulled on some latex gloves, and started fiddling with needles. If I never see another needle in my life, it'll be too soon. First she stole more of my blood. God knows how much they've taken already. Then she stuck me with another one. But this one wasn't another blood test. Just another something to inject me with. Before I could get a grip on myself, I screamed. Don't get me wrong, it was a manly scream, not a squeak, but still, I hadn't screamed in _years. _Not even when I got my first shot that made me crazy.

Before the world started falling apart, I got hot. Really,_ really_, hot. Sweat beading my forehead, hot. I was on fire. Lava poured down the walls, washing over Anna's feet. She took no notice. I leaped off the table, into the lava. It was burning my feet, boiling them. My chest felt like there was some kind of flame in it. Heartburn-to-the-max. Fire flew up along the walls. Boiling magma burst from the door when the guard opened it. Guard Man pulled me into the lake of magma.

Seething, searing, heat. Burning heat. Dry heat. Skin-melting-off-my-body, heat. The hallway was like the River Styx. Guard Man opened another door, and threw me into an oven. The lava, fire, magma, all of it, gone. Now all that's left is the heat. It's baking me, like a potato.

Someone is standing in the corner. She's not bothered by the heat, not at all. She brings a hand to her mouth. My chest is going to explode.

Max P.O.V

After the guard dumped me back in the cage, I waited for Fang. I waited a long time. The weak light of the bulb, swinging from the ceiling, flickered, and went out. Now it was dark. So dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Well, this isn't creepy at all. A scream. I had been hearing other experiments scream all the time, but this one was different. Deafening, terrifying, blood-boiling, scream. Fang.

Fang screamed. Blood-tests my ass. I leaped up. My foot fell between two bars in the dark.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! _I shrieked in my head.

"Fang!" I yelled. I couldn't pull my foot out. I couldn't see a thing. I didn't want another hand to grab my ankle like it did before. Screaming, I yanked my foot out. A ripping sound, my skin. Being torn by the sharp edge of a bar. I gripped my leg, feeling wet, sticky, blood flowing over my hand. The light flickered back on suddenly. I looked down. One side of my leg was completely split open. Almost to the bone. I would bleed to death. When Fang needed me. I pulled off my shirt, ripped in a few convenient places, and tied it as tight as possible around my leg. I pushed the wound together. This would need stitches. That could wait.

Applying pressure to my leg, I stood. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Blood flowing through my shirt. Footsteps getting louder. The door was yanked open, and the guard literally threw Fang in. Sweat soaked his shirt and beaded his forehead. My hand flew to my mouth. They drugged him. Fang was panting. I wondered what was going on in his head. He opened his eyes. God, he looked angry. His hands curled into fists. I knew he was a whole lot stronger than me. I wouldn't be able to stop him if he went ballistic. I braced myself against the cage wall. Just when I thought he'd blow, Anna stepped in the doorway. She walked into the room, clipboard in hand, and scribbled furiously over it.

Fang was struggling to control himself. I was surprised that he even _could_. When I had been doped up, control was the last thing on my mind. The veins in his head popped out with the effort of holding back. Why was he so steamed over seeing Anna come in anyway? He let go. Things went every-which-way after that.

Ohh, that's a bad one. Don't worry, I've already started writing the next chapter.

R&R?

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Beware guys. BAD LANGUAGE ON MAX'S PART. I BLOCKED OUT MOST OF IT, BUT, BE WARNED.

Max P.O.V

Fang went for Anna. Crossing the cage in two massive steps, I jumped out in front of him. If he somehow managed to hurt Anna, I knew we would pay for it later.

He stopped just short of crashing into me.

"Max, MOVE!" he shouted, as if my life depended on it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anna smirk. I was saving her life, what was there to smirk about? She could have been dead by now.

Unless they had something rigged to stop Fang before he got to her. Yes, why would they sacrifice one of their very own? I couldn't let Fang be "stopped" by whatever it was that was assigned to "stop" him. And so I fought.

Angel P.O.V

It had been days since we saw Max. Iggy said we would go to the School for her _and _Fang.

The blizzard was still going on outside, which had delayed our trip.

We were low on food, and Iggy was setting up a little sweatshop of bomb-making in our hollowed out hole in the snow.

"Angel, make yourself useful and hook the red wire to the yellow wire." Iggy ordered. I stuck the two wires together and resumed my sitting position by the hole in the side.

All I could see was whiteness, but I imagined a field of flowers that we could all run through, and be _safe. _I fell asleep with thoughts of freedom, Max, and Fang swimming in my head.

But, of course, I started to dream.

Max P.O.V

Fang tried to slide past me in a protective position. I threw myself at him and knocked him to the ground. Holding his arms across his chest, I restrained his fighting body.

His eyes kept darting to a corner as he struggled from my grip. Finally, he heaved me off his chest and got over me. Eyes glued on Anna, he hissed,

"Go. Back." He growled at her. He was dead serious. Anna nodded and scribbled some more gibberish on her clipboard. He was about to rush her, I thought fast. Sweeping his legs out from under him, I used my wings to hold him down.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" I screamed at Anna. I wished she would leave, I couldn't hold Fang for long. His eyes widened at the corner of the cage. He wrenched his arms away from me, grabbed my shoulders and stood. He jumped in front of my view of the corner.

Something whizzed out of the corner and hit Fang in the shoulder. He grunted and fell to his knees. Aw, God…

Angel P.O.V

When I dreamt, I usually receive a vision from the future. This one was new; I hadn't had a different one since Fang left. Most of the time the dreams are just the same vision over and over until it has happened. But, like I said this one was different. I didn't see Fang's dead body.

Max and Fang were both inside a giant cage, suspended from the ceiling. A flickering light bulb swayed as the cage gently rocked back and forth.

They were huddled up in a corner, knees pressed against their faces. Max's hand was gripping Fang's.

The door cracked open, and they were both up in the same instant. They were still holding each other's hands. The image was focusing on that point, like the whole point of the vision was Max and Fang holding hands.

What was the big deal? Why couldn't I just see what was going to happen? Why was I always given a riddle to solve? I'm six years old, for crying out loud!

I jerked myself awake. Iggy and Gazzy were standing over me, concern darkening their eyes.

"What happened?" Gazzy asked carefully.

"Come here." I motioned them to me and explained every detail of my dream.

"…but the whole thing was focusing on Max and Fang holding hands." I finished. Iggy looked slightly mischievous.

"I always knew they were a cute couple!"

"Iggy, this is serious."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Iggy."

"Fine, Miss Moody Pants."

"We need to get out of here."

"Really? Now you're the master mind behind it all, eh Gazzy?"

"Yep, I guess so."

"Guys,"

"How could _you_ be a master mind? You aren't even ten years old!"

"Guys!"

"Hey! I can be a master mind just like you! If it weren't me you wouldn't be able to make such good bombs, let alone hide them!"

"GUYS!"

They turn in unison to face me.

"What?"

"Where's Nudge?"

Max P.O.V

Okay, so now Fang is _passed out_ on the floor. What the heck? How many more times are people going to put him to the dose? He kept falling down, passed out, exhausted, starved. All those fun little things.

"ARGH! WHAT THE F-----G H--- IS GOING ON HERE? IF YOU DON'T F-----G GET F-----G AWAY FROM MY GOD-D----D, MOTHER F----D, _BOYFRIEND_, I WILL F-----G RIP OUT YOUR F-----G ORGANS AND F-----G _SPREAD _THEM ALL _OVER _THE GOD-D----D FLOOR! HOLD ME TO MY WORD _BITCH!" _I shrieked in Anna's direction. A shocked expression crossed over her filthy, sickening, unscarred, face. Clutching her clipboard to her chest she hurried out the door as if I was going to take a knife to her throat any second. I probably would anyway. That was her first smart decision in a long time.

I stared at Fang for a while. How would we ever get out of here? We might as well just kill ourselves rather than wait for them to decide when to do away with us. I hung my head. I was running out of energy.

_"I can't do this any more." _I thought.

_"Of course you can." _Oh, god, the Voice was back.

_"Please leave me alone, Jeb." _

_"Whoever said it was Jeb?" _Just then I realized the Voice was a woman's. When did that change? Oh, no.

_"Nudge?"_

Fang P.O.V

So, here it is from my perspective. Since I was seriously doped up, I thought Anna was going to hurt Max. Why, I don't know. Some instinct was pushing me over the edge. Max was trying to stop me. I could _not, _for the life of me, _ever _hurt Max. She tried to stop me. Yet, I couldn't let anything hurt her either.

I noticed a glint in the corner. Gun. Firearm. A firearm aiming directly for Max's shoulder.

I threw her off of me, and jumped just as the projectile was fired. It hit me in my already-injured shoulder. It was just a dart. A tranquilizer. What were they going to do to Max? I slipped under. I could still hear everything around me. It was just forcibly closing my eyes and keeping me from moving any muscles. Max was screaming at Anna. Shouting some not-so-great words. My _boyfriend? _Hang on a second Max. Get a hold of yourself. _Boyfriend. _The word rolled off my tongue. I didn't really like the sound of it. I'm sure she'll deny it if I bring it up later. Same thing as the valium incident. For all I knew, she might be on it.

Max P.O.V

_"Good guess." _Nudge giggled in my head.

_"Nudge what are you doing?"_

_"What I should be doing."_

_"And exactly what is that?"_

_"Max, just listen. It's for your own good."_

_"What's for my own good?"_

_"Max.."_

_"Nudge, you can see us right now, can't you? Then you know how badly I need to know."_

_"Yes, I can see you, but Max, I just _can't_ tell you. Please understand." _No, I didn't understand, not one bit. I couldn't feel a thing. I felt all alone. Virtually, I was. Fang- out, Nudge- can't tell me what the heck is going on, the rest of the flock- out there because I was too oblivious to notice they were gone. All of it, my fault. Fang, shot trying to protect _me. _Nudge, taken from the remainder of the flock. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel, most likely lost, in a blizzard.

_"I am such a wretch, Nudge. Don't tell me anything. I don't deserve it."_

_"Max, none of this is your fault."_

_"Whatever."_

_"I was brought here because of my own stupidity. Don't blame it on yourself."_

_"Too late."_

_"MAX! Listen to me. Take care of Fang, stick together, and everything will be alright." _

_"I believe you."_

I grabbed Fang's shoulder and carefully dragged him out of the open. So, I'm wrong again. Sure, Fang was always hard to understand, but, did he ever think that was a _bad_ thing sometimes? If I had understood his intentions, maybe I could have stopped this. I sighed.

_"Do you really think you could have stopped him?"_

_"What the hell, Jeb." _Now I've got two voices blabbering on in my head.

_"Nudge is just fine."_

_"Good, otherwise I would have to kill you. Not that I'm not going to already." _Jeb fell silent. Quiet, finally. Wait…

_"Yes. I could have stopped him." _

_"Really?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"Fang is much stronger than you, Max. Think logically."_

_"If it meant Fang's life, I'd do anything."_

_"Really? Are you sure Fang would do the same thing?"_

_"Yes, of course he would."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Shut up, Jeb. You don't know anything."_

_"Now I don't know anything. That's a change. What if I told you I knew how he felt?"_

_"I wouldn't believe you."_

_"No, you would." _I knew I would. If he told me what Fang was thinking, I would, one-hundred percent, believe him. He's my father, and I hope he wouldn't lie about that.

_"Ugh."_

_"You might want to take care of your leg, Max. Fang will be up in about thirty minutes. By the way, he can hear everything you say; he just can't move, therefore, open his eyes."_

_"Hey, Jeb?"_

_"Yes, Max?"_

_"I'm still not forgiving you."_

Sorry, not a very good ending, but it was getting pretty long.

Would you guys like some faxness next?

R&R? Don't leave me hanging, like last time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Max P.O.V**

There was no way that I would ever forgive Jeb for what he had done to the flock. But, for now, I had to listen to his advice.

I eased myself down next to Fang and slowly un-wrapped my shirt from my leg. It was cold in the cage with just an undershirt on. I rung the blood from my once-white t-shirt. The gash going down my leg looked like someone had split the skin down to the bone with an ax. This would definitely need stitches. I didn't think it would be able to heal if I didn't get something to hold it together.

But, I lacked thread. I wrapped the shirt around incredibly tight. I took the cord from my windbreaker and wound it to a knot around the t-shirt, holding it in place all the more. It hurt like the dickens to move it, so I stayed put next to Fang.

I started talking softly to Fang. He could at least hear me, after all.

"I wonder how long they'll keep us here. Until our first 'experiment', I mean." No answer, not that I expected one.

"I'm sure we'll get out of here. We just have to stick together. That's what Nudge said." I remembered Fang didn't have a voice in his head.

"Now I have two Voices in my head. Nudge is there, along with Jeb. Nudge says that we just need to stay strong." I was reassuring myself more than I was Fang.

"You can hear me, right? Maybe it's better if you can't. Here I am, blabbering on and _on. _I'm turning into Nudge." That sent a tear dripping down my cheek.

I missed the flock. What had gotten in the way of us and our normal lives? I missed the way Iggy would grin when he pulled his bombs out on some good 'ol Erasers. Gazzy's little "mishaps", Angel, however annoying, mind reading/controlling, Nudge's non-stop chatter, even Total, who won't shut up about his wings.

Before I knew it, I was sobbing on my side on the floor. My hands flew to my eyes, and tears flooded down my cheeks. I was all alone in the god-damned cage, blowing my eyes out. My shoulders jerked as I powerful spasms raked my body. Two arms pulled me into a tight embrace, and I cried into them. Cried, and cried, and cried.

Fang tipped my chin up, forcing me to look at his eyes. I imagined what I must look like to him. Red, bleary eyes, tear streaks running through the dirt on my face. A mess, that's what I looked like. Staring at his bruised face was a mistake. I had been calming down, now at the sight of all the pain he'd been in, my face crumpled and I broke down again.

He cradled my head against his shoulder as I bawled.

"Shhh, shhhh. Hush, Max. You're fine." He whispered in my ear.

"Sure, I'm fine. But the Flock isn't!" I almost screamed the last part. He didn't have anything to say to that, which only made me cry harder. Why couldn't I stop? I must have cried a couple gallons.

Fang rubbed my back as I sat gasping for breath.

"What are we going to do?" My voice breaking.

"Stick together. Just what Nudge said." He whispered calmly.

I pulled out of his grip, and wiped my eyes. His arm was practically dripping wet. A smile was tugging at his lips.

"I like you better with just a tank top on."

**Fang P.O.V**

I woke up and Max was on the cage floor, bawling her eyes out. She looked so small, shoulders shaking, hair tangled and damp from tears. Some instinct took over, and I let her cry into my shoulder.

She didn't seem to mind very much, and neither did I, strangely. I don't usually like to be so close to people, not even the flock. She cried for _at least _two hours. I tipped her face up. I almost laughed at the sight of the streaks going down her face like zebra stripes. Then she crumpled back, and started sobbing again. What now?

"Shhh, shhhh. Hush, Max. You're fine." I whispered.

"Sure, I'm fine. But the Flock isn't!" her voice cracked at 'Flock' and she burst into a whole new round of tears. That was true. We were just fine here, but who knew what was happening to the Flock? I pondered this until Max pulled away from me, wiping her beet-red eyes. She was taking in shaky breaths from crying so much.

"What are we going to do?"

"Stick together. Just what Nudge said."

I noticed then that her shirt was missing, and she was sitting in a damp spaghetti-strap tank top.

"I like you better with just a tank top on." I mumbled, smirking.

"Sexist pig." She growled. Then she hugged me. I tensed up, but touched her arm as if to say, 'Yeah, me too.'

She released me, and grabbed my hand instead. Now _that_ wasn't so bad…

"What happened to your leg?" I asked her.

"Fell between the bars, waiting for you." She brushed a strand of dark brown hair out of my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

**Max P.O.V**

Fang gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead, and I squeezed his hand. We were content to just _be_. After a while, I was finding it hard to hold my head up. My eyes fluttered shut, and I fell asleep on Fang's shoulder.

I woke up right where we were before. Fang had fallen asleep as well, leaning into me slightly. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I gently nudged Fang awake.

"They're coming!" I whispered into his ear. He stood immediately, and pulled me up with him.

"Get ready." Was all he said. The door creaked open, and Jeb, Anna, and Nudge stepped in. Nudge was scowling, and she had tear streaks down her cheeks. I smiled at her. She nodded and stood up straighter.

"Are you two ready for your first experiment?" Anna said cheerfully.

"So now you care?" I scoffed. She frowned_. Oh, no. Anna doesn't approve of my behavior!_ I smirked. Fang stayed silent, glaring at each of them in turn.

"Let's go. Oh, and by the way, we didn't bring a guard. So, if you value your friend's life," Anna gestured to Nudge, "don't pull any shit." We started down the white-washed hallway. I pulled Nudge up to me and hugged her.

"Everything's gonna be alright." I whispered. She took my hand, like a little girl would do, and followed me down the hall. Fang grabbed my other hand whenever I stumbled, thanks to my mangled leg.

We came to an iron door. Jeb motioned everyone in. He stopped with Nudge. A guard came over and escorted her to a different room. My eyes moistened when she left. I missed the Flock so much.

"Max, this is your first experiment with Fang, correct?" Jeb asked, not looking up from his clipboard.

"Uh, yeah?" I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Then you'll need this" he handed me a pill.

"There's no way in hell you'll get me to swallow that." I warned.

He glanced at me, and in that split second I knew he didn't give a rat's ass about Nudge. If I didn't do what he wanted, Nudge would pay for it. I snatched the pill out of his hand and swallowed it. The sickly taste coating my mouth.

"Get them out of here. Make sure their back at room 117 before the pill takes effect," he paused, "on both of them."

Fang hardened beside me. The guard smiled in my direction, and roughly grabbed my arm. He had yellow stained teeth and his breath was freaking _unbearable_. He didn't reach to grab Fang. What? He had my arm locked in a death grip, and Fang simply walked beside me. He was completely tense. Fang's jaw was set, and his hands were curled into fists. Sharp bursts of pain bolted up my leg every time I put any amount of weight on it. I fell all but three times, every time the guard hauled me back up. He even kicked me once.

"Quit 'ur stumbl'in!" He shouted, and kicked me up in the side. I swear Fang almost _died_ standing there. The glanced at his watch, wiped his brow and started running down the hall. I didn't understand why the running started until I felt a headache start to boil in my skull. I wrenched my arm out of the guard's grip and brought my hands to my temples.

Bursts of pain burned in my head. The guard was turning around to grab me when I turned and vomited all over the floor.

"Shit." He grumbled, glanced at his watch, "Shit, SHIT!" Fang ran up behind, going much faster than the guard. He scooped me up and charged down the hall.

"Get the god-damn door!" he shouted at Mr. Guard Man. Mr. Guard Man didn't move a muscle, but kept staring at Fang, running down the hall.

"Worthless bastard." Fang shifted me to his shoulder and flung the door open. He set me roughly on the floor of the cage. I was sure they could see blood coming out my ears. The headache was pounding at the backs of my eyes.

**Fang P.O.V**

I knew what was going on, but I knew it wouldn't be nearly as hard with someone there to help. I just needed to get Max back to the cage as soon as possible. The headache started sooner than I expected. Then she threw up, and I knew she had to get there _fast_. The guard was starting to get a bit shaken. He was afraid. I didn't blame him.

I ran over to Max and yanked into my arms, I could get there faster.

"Get the god-damn door!" That would've been nice, but he just stood and watched. I sighed inwardly. I threw Max up to my shoulder and used my free hand to fling the door open. I half dropped, half laid Max on the cage floor.

This was the hard part. The headache was obviously getting worse, her fingers dropped from her temples. There wasn't enough energy to keep them there. Tremors rocked along the length of her body, her eyes rolled back in her head as her body shook.

**Max P.O.V**

My body was shaking uncontrollably, and everything went black as my eyes rolled back.

"MAX STAY AWAKE! COME ON! OPEN YOUR EYES! MAX!" Fang was shouting.

"MAX, YOU _HAVE_ TO STAY AWAKE!" His voice was growing desperate. Then he bent over pulling me onto his lap. He leaned down and whispered,

"Max don't die on me!"

Awww, MAN!! I'm so mean!!!! Don't worry, I left myself hanging too, you're not alone!

R&R? PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Fang P.O.V**

Max was fighting to open her eyes. I could see her effort, her face was scrunched up, and her hands were balled into fists.

"Come on, Max." I whispered more to myself than to her. Sweat beaded her forehead and soaked her undershirt. Her eyes flashed open, staring me right in the eye.

"Fang." She moaned, as if saying my name took the pain away.

"Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang…" I brushed her hair off her soaked forehead. She muttered my name over and over. She closed her eyes again.

"Max, please. You have to open your eyes." She opened them when I placed a hand on her cheek.

"Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang…" she muttered again. She suddenly sat bolt upright,

"Fang, please don't leave! Please stay here! Don't go! Can't do this alone!" Max shouted, hands squeezing my shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, removing her hands from my shoulders and pulling her into my lap.

"Can't do this alone…don't go…Fang…please don't go…" She whispered madly to my shoulder, burying her face in my neck.

"PLEASE FANG!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" she screamed, hands gripping my shoulders again. I cradled her in my arms.

"I'll never leave you, Max. I'll be here no matter what." She was sobbing now.

"Don't go…please…Fang…don't leave me…" She mumbled into my neck. I rubbed her back, the other hand holding her head against me. We went on like that for the next few hours. Me holding max like a broken china doll, and Max crying, fighting to stay awake.

**Max P.O.V**

Everything was a blur. Fang was screaming for me to stay awake, and I was trying.

_"Fang. Anything for Fang.." _I thought to myself.

_"It would be so much easier to just fall asleep, wouldn't Max?" _Jeb again.

_"Fang needs me to stay awake."_

_"But maybe you need to think for yourself. Wouldn't it just be better to sleep?"_

_"I trust Fang. For all I know he could have already done this..."_ I sighed as another seizure took my breath away.

_"Oh, and how do you know that?" _

_"Jeb. A girl knows these things." _

_"Hmm, really? We'll see." _Ugh, he sickened me. I tried to raise my eyelids. No good. Maybe I should just sleep…

_"MAX! OPEN YOUR EYES!" _Nudge.

_"What's happening, Nudge?"_

_"You're gonna die if you don't get up, Max. Oh, man, if you could see Fang right now.."_

_"What's wrong with Fang?"_

_"YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM! HE LIKES YOU A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK! AND NOW YOU'RE SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! _OPEN YOUR EYES!_" _Oh. I'm the problem now? I didn't care. If I was scaring Fang, I was scaring myself. With all the power left in my body, I forced myself awake.

Fang was looking down on me with so much concern; it could have bubbled out of his eyes and flooded the School.

"Fang." I groaned. He was here. What got me to think he wasn't?

"Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang…" The effort of holding open my eyes open was sucking all my energy out of me. They slid down again. I realized I was still saying Fang's name. I was conscious, repeated his name was keeping me awake.

"Max, please. You have to open your eyes." Fang was pestering me, again. I wished he would just let me say his name; I was staying awake just fine that way. I left them closed stubbornly. He laid his hand on my cheek. Fang touched me of _his_ own accord. That was usually me. Me reaching to hold his hand _first_, me hugging him _first._ Now he touched _me first_. I opened my eyes that.

He smiled down at me.

"Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang…" I wanted to say that I was staying awake perfectly well, and that I that I didn't need to open my eyes, when I jumped up suddenly. Sitting up was wasting precious energy. I started yelling at Fang. Why? I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. Why couldn't I whisper? Yelling took up too much effort. _I_ wasn't the one screaming. Something was yelling for me. I would much rather stare at Fang, than yell at him.

Fang answered me softly, but I didn't hear him. Wet tears ran down my cheeks. I lost consciousness. Everything was black, but I could her myself muttering crazy talk.

"Don't go…please…Fang…don't leave me…" What was I saying? I woke up again. Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to stay awake. I dredged my eyes up. Fang was staring at me with a confused expression on his face. Yeah, I was wondering why I was grumbling gibberish too. Then the thought finally came to me. Fang was going to leave me!

The gibberish made sense. The yelling made sense. I had to stay awake so that Fang wouldn't leave. I couldn't _live_ without Fang. Oh, god, Fang don't go…

**Angel P.O.V**

"Whoa. Hmmm. Good observation, Angel." Iggy stammered, rubbing his chin.

"How could we have not noticed this?" Gazzy mumbled.

"She's probably at the School with Max and Fang." I suggested.

"We can't wait for this storm to let up. We have to go now." Iggy started packing things up. For the first time in days I felt a burst of excitement. We would save Max and the others. I wouldn't have to listen to Iggy and Gazzy going on and on about their bombs. They had enough to blow up half a continent. I hoped they weren't going to use it all. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and tucked Celeste into my belt. Gazzy was fluttering impatiently at the entrance, and Total was whining pathetically.

"Will you hurry up! Who knows what they could be doing to them!" Total mumbled as he paced around our make-shift shelter. Iggy shouldered his pack and waved us out.

"Then let's get going. Gazzy and Total, lead the way. Everybody hold hands. We don't want anyone getting lost again." Iggy ordered. I gripped Iggy's and Gazzy's hands. Gazzy was holding Total's paw.

_"We're coming, Max. We're coming." _I thought. I sent it to Max. I hoped she'd hear it.

**Nudge P.O.V**

Jeb was sitting across from me at his desk. I spend the days here. Then I'm escorted to the cage that I sleep in. Everyday that I've been here, that's the way it has been. Jeb keeps an eye on me, and tells me to say something to Max. He had made me drink this weird chocolate-resembling drink, so that I could pick and choose thoughts and send them to Max.

"Jeb said he had been trying to talk to Fang through his mind for a while, but he just couldn't patch through.

"It was like a faulty radio connection." He had described it. He thought something had put Fang into his state of mind during an experiment when he was younger. Sometimes I could hear Max's thoughts. It was like having a voice in _my_ head. They were usually desperate thoughts. Thoughts she wished someone would hear, but thinks no one can. They are awful.

Screams of pain, agony, frustration. And I can't do anything about it, but am forced to listen to it. All I wanted to do was get them out of here. I was glad I didn't have to listen to Fang's thoughts. Since he never shows anything, he must keep it all bottled up. His thoughts must be crazy.

Just then I heard something new,

"_We're coming, Max. We're coming."_ Angel.

**Fang P.O.V**

I knew the pill wore off after about twenty-four hours, and I was prepared to keep Max awake that long. Going through it alone had been god-awful. That was when the scientists had decided to bring Max into the deal, and saved my life. That hadn't been fun either.

Max stirred in my arms.

"Fang?" Oh, no. Not more babbling.

"I think I'm done." No more babbling.

"Guess what I just heard."

"What?"

"Angel sent me a thought."

"What?"

"She said they were coming to get us. The rest of the flock is coming to get us."

"Umm, are you sure?"

"'Course I'm sure." She said and smacked my shoulder for doubting her. I couldn't believe it. What if they didn't make it? What if they were caught too?

All I did was nod my head.

Max jumped off my lap.

"This is great. We're finally getting out of here!" She clapped her hands and skipped around the cage. She slipped grabbed her leg, and fell.

"Oops. Forgot about that." She winced, still clutching her wounded leg.

"Max, just...relax." I whispered. For some odd reason, I wasn't feeling the happy atmosphere.

"What's the matter with you, Fang?" she said, exasperated, "You've been here longer than I have! You should be the one jumping off the walls!"

"Jumping off the walls isn't really my thing, Max." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

**Max P.O.V**

What was wrong with Fang? He had been here even longer than I had. This was the best news we had heard in a while. I knew I had only been here for a few days, but it felt like forever. Fang had been here for at least two weeks. I didn't understand him.

**Fang P.O.V**

I was too full of pessimist thoughts to think on the happier side. Something was telling me that this wasn't going to work out.

Was this one good? Please review.

I stopped it because it was getting a bit long.

What do **you guys **think is wrong with Fang? Let me know!


	19. Chapter 19

**Angel P.O.V**

I was picking up thoughts from all over. I couldn't really tell whose they were. I was beginning to have doubts about our rescue mission. How were going to get in? Iggy answered that question. Bombs. How were we going to find Max, Nudge, and Fang? Iggy answered that too. Bombs. Their backpacks were full to the brim with bombs. Gas bombs, frag bombs, fire bombs, all the bombs you can think of.

We knew that there were Schools spread across the nation, Montana, Nevada, everywhere. The particular one we were headed to was in Montana** (A/N: No I do not live in Montana). **That was the nearest one from our location at the time Max was taken. Although, we had been in Arizona when Fang was captured, this presented the problem that Fang and Max could be in different Schools.

We all rejected that possibility. Hoping it was untrue, because it would take a few _more_ days to go to Arizona and find the School there.

A few sick thoughts entered my conscience. Since we couldn't see worth crap in this snow, we were relying on my thought reading to find the School.

_Those rats are coming here…_

_No, no, no, no, no…_

_Please stop…_

_One more, and I go home for the night…_

_Damn it. We lost it…_

_What the hell is wrong with 117? It couldn't be much more unresponsive…_

That thought in particular caught my attention. 117 was Fang's "serial number".

"Down there! We're getting close!" I shouted to Iggy.

"Can you hear them?" He yelled into the howling wind.

"Yeah. I heard them say Fang's number." He didn't answer. I could imagine his face darkening at my comment. Iggy angled his hand down. We dove toward the Hell-hole I'd known as my home for the first five years of my life.

**Max P.O.V**

Jeb slammed the door open.

"Did you really think you were going to get out of here?" He snickered. Oh, shit. I kind of forgot that they could see and hear everything we did. Damn it! If I had kept my mouth shut no one would know, but Fang and I. Damn it!

I didn't answer his question, neither did Fang.

"Thank you, Max, for alerting us to this minor problem. It can and will be extinguished." Jeb continued. How could this be the real Jeb? He was so _mean._ Sure, Jeb was filthy traitor, and deserved nothing better than to die, but Jeb had been far more clever than this in the past.

_"Good thinking, Max." _ Oh my god, I was right.

_"Where's the real Jeb?"_

_"Dead."_

_"No, you people, excuse me, I mean _monsters_, wouldn't get rid of such a good 'scientist' no matter what he was doing. He's too valuable to waste."_

_"True. But we had to take the risk. Jeb was corrupt. He felt that we were mistreating the subjects. They are here to be mistreated. For the greater-good of mankind." _Sexist pig.

_"Oh, I guess that makes it okay?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You're disgusting."_

_"I've been called many things, that was not one of them."_

_"That makes me special, then."_

_"You've always been special, Max."_

_"Oh, sure."_

_"No, really."_

_"Yeah, so are all the other 'subjects' in this Hell-hole."_

_"But you're one-of-kind."_

_"So are they. None of us are exactly the same. We have minds too."_

_"Some minds' have been bred out."_

_"Thanks to you."_

_"I'm proud of my work."_

_"I'm sure you are."_

_"You're right on that one."_

_"Who are you then, if you're not Jeb?"_

_"No one you know."_

_"Yes, I understand that."_

_"It would be better if you didn't know."_

_"Tell me."_

_"I don't think so."_

_"I'll find out soon enough."_

_"No, you won't."_

I was so absorbed in our conversation, I barely noticed Fang shift next to me. I looked up at him, and he gave me a look that said, _"What the hell?"_

"This isn't Jeb." I explained. He gave no sign of shock. We'd been through too much to be surprised at something as small as that.

"Where are they?" Fang whispered, eyes fixed on the ground.

"We've sent a team out to neutralize them." 'Jeb's' voice was soft and gentle. He had been such a bastard before our little head conversation, now he was acting sympathetic. My face crumpled. I could feel it. My flock was going to die because I couldn't keep my big trap shut. 'Jeb' turned solemnly and eased the door shut.

Fat, wet tears fell from my eyes.

**Fang P.O.V**

She was crying, _again_. What the hell was this? Some female thing? Of course, most full-grown men would be crying by this point.

"Max, stop crying. What the hell is wrong with you?" I tipped her head up so she was looking at me.

"Why do I ruin everything?" Aw, God, here she goes again… "If I hadn't said anything, the flock would be just fine. I could've just contained it like you did." What could I say this time? I was running out of one-word answers. Really, I wanted to scream at her to stop blaming herself for everything. I was the one who agreed to go with the slime bags in the first place.

"Max, stop," I thought fast, "they said 'neutralize', not kill. We still have a chance to save them." Score. She stopped shaking and looked up at me.

"Oh. My. God. You're right. But, what will we do?"

I sighed,

"We'll just have to make do with whatever chance that comes along."

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Crying too much."

She scooted over and kissed me on the cheek.

**Max P.O.V**

Ha, got him there. I knew he was running out of patience with me, and I felt bad for making him cross with me. So I kissed him. I saw his cheeks glow when I pulled back.

"You're so cute when you don't have control over things."

Awww, adorable!

Are you people ready for some faxness? I've been loading on the despair and depressingness, I'm ready for some fun! Who's with me!

R&R?


	20. Chapter 20

**Fang P.O.V**

Max was trying to make up for crying _again_, by kissing me. I'm not going to say that I wasn't shocked, or that I didn't like it, but I still felt irritable. _Quit being such damn pessimist. _ I told myself. Pissing Max off wouldn't be the best idea right now. We needed to stick together. I considered kissing her back. No, now didn't feel like the right time.

Maybe later.

**Max P.O.V**

He was startled. That was for sure. But he didn't really _react_. He was thinking. He just kept staring at the ground. I was still sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped around me, but they weren't...

He didn't feel like he meant it. Like he was running out patience, more like _energy_ in order to _be _patient. I was wearing him out. I decided that he needed counseling of his own.

I slipped out of his lap. He let me. Not a good sign, his arms fell to his sides. He kept staring at the ground.

"What's so interesting about the ground?" I asked him, hugging _him_ up to _me._ No answer.

"Come on, Fang. What's bugging you so much?" Still no answer. I shifted in front of him. I leaned forward, and rested my forehead against his. He raised his eyes and looked at me.

"Now that I have your attention, will you tell me what's on your mind?" My hair fell over my shoulders, screening us away from the rest of the cage. He looked vulnerable, even a little bit helpless. Like the little boy he used to be. His eyes told me everything. He let down his barriers for a less than a second. That was all I needed. Suddenly, all the hell Fang had ever been threw was right in front of me.

I almost gasped. All the screams he'd held inside, the tears, the pain, the _hate. _ My god, he was so full of hate! The wrenching agony and need to choke the hell out somebody who desperately deserves it. I didn't want to make him feel any worse, so I hid my horror and surprise.

I pulled away, and smiled.

"Awww, Fang! We'll get out of here. You know that. Then we'll go to Hawaii, warm sand and bea-." I broke off, when Fang pulled my forehead back onto his.

"Of course I know that. Hawaii sounds nice. By the way, I believe you owe your _boyfriend_ a kiss." Without another word he tipped his head and kissed me.

**Fang P.O.V**

I decided to make Max suffer the consequences of claiming me as her boyfriend. She didn't seem to mind. Damn it. Frankly, I was enjoying her consequence deeply. So was she.

**Max P.O.V**

I was starting to feel lightheaded, and from past experiences, I decided to break away, rather than pass out.

I broke off. But I didn't want it to end. Neither did he. So, I went back for more.

His hands moved up to my face, and I knotted my fingers in his hair.

We broke apart when we were satisfied.

"You taste like blood." I said, and noticed a trickle forming on his lip. Oops.

"I might've done that." I pointed to his lip.

"Done what." He sounded unconcerned.

"Bit you."

"Sheesh. I never thought you'd stoop to cannibal." He smiled, wiping the blood from his lip. I blushed. I could feel the redness flowing to my cheeks. I sat there, staring at him like a dumbfounded idiot, watching him clean off his lip. A smile lit his face.

It seemed like we sat staring at each other for hours, maybe days, who knows. Fang was the one to break the silence. Now _that's_ different.

"We should try and get some sleep." He muttered. He was right. Exhaustion hit me like a rock the moment he spoke.

"Yeah," I broke off with a massive yawn. He chuckled. Yeah, you heard me, _chuckled._ Fang.

He slipped out of windbreaker and patted the web-cage floor next to him invitingly. I gladly laid next to him. He waited for me to get comfortable, then tucked the windbreaker over both of us. His wiry arms slithered over my waist and he covered me with one wing for warmth. I slid my own wing over him.

For the first time since I had come to this god-awful place, I felt warm and content. Like, all I needed was Fang and him alone.

The world felt _right._

In three, two, one…AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! ADORABLE!!!

I hope that makes you Fax-famished people happy. I feel a little less depressed.

R&R? PLEASE!!!!! Moral support?

Special thanks to Colbie Caillat for, by listening to some her music, I was finally able to choke out this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Angel P.O.V**

We had been traveling by air for at least a day with no stops except for food and bathroom breaks. My wings felt like they were going to snap off in the cold weather. I could tell both Iggy and Gazzy felt the same way by their thoughts.

But, now, since I had pinpointed the location of the School, we were circling a grove of trees, picking the best spot to stop and rest. We needed all of our strength back in order to save Nudge, Max, and Fang.

Gazzy tugged on my shirt sleeve and pointed to a tall evergreen tree below. I nodded, too tired to speak.

I landed clumsily on a thick branch. I heard a creaking noise as Gazzy caught a branch above me; it bowed under Gasman's weight.

"Gaz, you'd better get off that branch before it snaps." Iggy warned as he was un-packing a pile of energy bars.

"Kudos to Captain Obvious." Gazzy grunted.

Just as he spoke, the branch broke and, Gasman and all, tumbled to the forest floor.

"Are you okay?" I yelled.

"Don't worry. The ground seems to have broken my fall." He didn't sound injured at all. Thank God.

"Get back up here. I'll check you over." Iggy growled. He hadn't been very sympathetic ever since Max left after Fang. I felt for his thoughts.

_How the hell am I supposed to save their asses? They're probably locked up. Gotta make some lock-poppers. What am I going to do about them? Leave Angel outside the School. No reason risking her life. Max would kill me if something happened._ Iggy's thoughts were simply one problem after another.

"I'm going in with you guys." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, and quit reading my thoughts. What if you got hurt? That would not only be the end of me, but the end of Max. Think how much pain she would be in if you got hurt, or worse, killed?" I sighed in exasperation.

"You guys need me to control people, though." I persuaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already told you."

"You guys need me though."

"We can go without."

"No you can't. You're making a huge mistake right now."

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I already told you, no. I will not be responsible for your stupidity. Just, please drop the argument. There's no way I'm letting you in there." I stopped after he said that.

**Max P.O.V**

We must have slept for a few hours, days, whatever. I didn't care. I felt rejuvenated. Finally.

"Feeling better?" I jumped at Fang's voice. I squirmed around onto my other side so I was facing him. _He_ was the one who looked better. The black circles around his eyes were almost gone. A smile trickled onto his cracked lips.

"Yes, and you?"

"Oh, yeah." Yep, Fang just admitted that all he needed was some sleep. I win, ha ha.

"You look a lot better."

"Well, I hope so. Not that I need to look any better, since I'm good-looking enough to be your _boyfriend_." He must have liked the look on my face, because he threw back his head _and laughed._ Like a real laugh. It sounded wonderful. Like the Liberty bell chiming noon.

I rested my head on his chest, and he stroked my hair.

**Fang P.O.V**

It was perfect. It would only be better if we weren't in a cage trapped inside the School. Max was happy. That was all I really needed. But it wouldn't last long.

**Nudge P.O.V**

"Why can't you just get it over with, instead of starving them?!" I cried. I was balling at 'Jeb's' desk.

"This is part of the first stage. We need to tire them out." 'Jeb' answered unsympathetically.

"I think 'stage one' is complete. God, can't you just leave us alone! We're humans too!" This brought on a whole new wave of tears. He didn't seem to care. He just swiveled back to his computer and randomly pecked at the keyboard.

This is how each and every one of my days starts.

**Angel P.O.V**

I scarfed down my last power bar and tossed Total his four. Total was curled up on a fat branch above me. For once he wasn't complaining about his lack of flying. Iggy had made sure that Gazzy was alright after his recent new-found talent in falling out of trees.

I wrapped my windbreaker tighter around myself against the cold. Laying my head softly against the rough bark of the tree, I tuned into the thoughts of those poor victims within my range of thought-reading. Iggy and Gazzy were both dreaming a fat un-naturally large cheeseburgers, Total was dreaming about Akila, I concentrated further out. Hundreds of thoughts streamed into my head. Way too many for this rural area.

The dark line in the sky, which I had thought was the approaching night, seemed more prominent than before. Darn.

**Iggy P.O.V**

"Iggy! Gazzy! Get up, quick!" Angel's raised voice broke into my dream of a freaking huge cheeseburger. The meat had been dripping in grease, the bun sagging with the weight of the melting slices of cheese, three thick slices of tomato, still-wet lettuce, ketchup, mayonnaise, and, perhaps best of all, four layers of bacon-wrapped beef slabs. It was beautiful, basking in the glow of the most holy burger ever made, crafted by God Himself.

"Come _on!" _I grumbled and rolled over.

"What, Angel?"

"Erasers, or something new… I don't know, just, whatever it is, it isn't good!" Damn it. How could I have thought that we could make it to the School without disturbances? Not a problem, Gazzy and I had enough bombs to blow up half the planet…literally. I jumped off my branch, and motioned everyone down to the forest floor.

I passed out bombs and gave everyone instructions.

"Okay, Total, you keep tabs on Angel. Gazzy, you and I go all out with the bombs, we have enough spare to use on these circus freaks." I heard Angel crossed her arms over her chest and huff.

"I don't need anyone to watch over me."

"Angel, I already talked to you about this."

"How can I stand here, while you and Gazzy are out risking your lives? What if something happened to _you?_ How would Max handle that?" She tapped her foot. She was proud of her witty response. Frankly, she was right. What _would _Max do if I got hurt or killed? Then I realized we were all eligible to get into a sticky situation. What difference would it make if Angel fought with us? It'd probably be a big help, that's the difference! We had to do this together if we were going to get Nudge, Max, and Fang out.

"Fine. Angel and Total, you two are kicking a—I mean butt, too. You're also coming into the School. No if, ands, or buts." She must've been happy since she bounced forward and hugged me.

"I'll help, I swear!" She squeaked.

"I know you will, hun."

**Nudge P.O.V**

I sat in my one lonely chair, fiddling with the edge of my shirt. I sniffled and tried not to cry.

"We have video. Would you like to see it?"

"No." 'Jeb' turned it on anyway, and I looked away.

**Max P.O.V**

"What about the Flock?" I asked Fang. I was deeply concerned for their safety.

"They'll get away. I know it." Fang sighed, still stroking my hair softly.

_"Hi, Max."_

_"Nudge?"_

_"Yup."_

_"The Flock?"_

_"The Omegas are still on course so far." _I held back a sob.

_"Do you know what they're going to do?"_

_"You don't know?" _Nudge made it sound like I should've known.

_"No."_

_"That bastard."_

_"Language."_

_"Jeb was supposed to tell you."_

_Well, he didn't."_

_"Anyway, they are going to catch them, bring them here. But, they aren't going to kill them. At least, that's not the plan."_

_"You mean they aren't going to kill them?"_

_"No. Their orders are to bring them here without a mark on them."_

_"Thank God."_

_"Max?"_

_"What?"_

_"Just, remember, they don't know that." _Oh. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Total would fight back anyway. There was no guarantee that they would get here unmarked.

"Fang?"

"What is it?" I noticed he had tensed behind me when he noticed that I was having another head-conversation.

"The Omegas have strict orders to bring the Flock here unmarked." I heard him sigh in relief.

"We'll break out when they get here."

"Fang, they don't know what the Omegas planning to do. For all they know, the Omegas are there to kill them." He tensed up again.

"We need to be ready." He stood, taking me up with him.

"We should take a look at your leg." He said motioning at my t-shirt bundled shin.

"Yeah." I bent over and started unwrapping the blood-soaked cloth. Fang kneeled down beside me, watching the rag become a deeper and deeper red as it neared the cut.

I hissed in pain, and took my hands away from the bandage as I was almost done. New waves pain shot up my leg. Fang, understanding me as always, very, very carefully peeled away the last of the once-white t-shirt.

"Ahhhh," I gasped as he pulled away the last of it. He sucked in his breath.

"Shit," he whispered. The split running down my leg hadn't closed up at all; it was still like a gaping crevasse. He efficiently began re-wrapping the shirt, and held it while he tore of a strip of tough windbreaker fabric. He tied the whole bundle together and leaned back, admiring his handiwork.

"Wow," I mumbled, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Look at our lives, Max. I think I'd know how to tie up a bandage." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me see your arm." I said.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely confused as to why I would be interested in his welfare.

"Hmmm, let me think, your shoulder is pretty swollen, so I'm just _guessing _that it's infected." I laughed. He rolled his eyes, but shifted so I could see his shoulder clearly.

"Jesus. What the hell did you do?" His shoulder was swollen twice its regular size, with, I swear, a _hole_, in it. I gently felt around the wound and watched his face.

Wince, wince, cringe.

Yep, it was definitely hurting him.

"I'm going to ha—" I broke off when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

**Angel P.O.V**

Iggy and Gazzy flanked me on either side while Total floated just above my head. We were concealed by a tangle of tree branches, but still with a clear view of the crowd of Omegas headed toward us. Iggy and Gazzy both had their hands full of bombs. I was listening to their thoughts intently.

_Grab 'em, take 'em to the facility. _

_I wanna get my hands on that little dog and break its neck! The bite wound that thing left on me…urgh…_

_Settle down. We're not supposed to kill any of them. That includes the dog. _

_Why can't you just stay out of my head?_

_Well it's hard to ignore when you're talking about breaking a dog's neck._

_Whatever._

Oh. My. God. They can hear each others thoughts.

Whew, long Chapter.

Sorry for the super crappy ending, it was getting really long.

R&R???? PLEASE!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Max P.O.V**

The footsteps grew louder, until they passed by our door, and faded into the distance. More footsteps, sounding as if they're running or speed-walking. I'm still kneeling by Fang, one hand touching his mangled shoulder. Fang's expression darkens.

"What are they doing?" I whisper.

"Either setting up an experiment, or getting ready for the rest of the Flock." He says, just as quiet. Another rush of feet. One stops at our door. I hold my breath. The door creaks open, and a whitecoat peeks in. Fear shadows his face and he hurries out.

"Experiment." Fang confirms. I hear footsteps walking down the hall. Slowly, with deliberate steps. The door handle turns painfully, and in comes 'Jeb'. Fang's eyes narrow and he backs away from me so he can face 'Jeb'.

"We're preparing a day of experimenting. Our time for planning was cut short by the arrival of your friends," 'Jeb' pauses. I know he's talking about the remainder of the Flock, "so, we've simply designed enough experiments to last the day, midnight to midnight. There will be no stopping, no rests, no breaks, no food or water. We'll be ready shortly."

"Why do you think we deserve an explanation?" I spit.

"You don't _deserve _anything. You'll _need _an explanation." He sounds like the freaking devil. Without another word he spins around dramatically and exits the room. Fang pulls me up with him as he stands.

"Get ready. No use fighting this. We may be able to find an escape during one of the experiments."

"You really think there'll be an opening?"

"No. They're very good at making sure we have no way to get out."

"Great. When did you get to be such a Chatty Kathy?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. Fang just smirks. We didn't have to wait very long.

Two burly Erasers swung the door open and ran in to haul us off.

"Erasers? Whoa. That's pretty old-fashioned." My Eraser just growled and tightened his grip around my arm. They pulled of us down the hallway. I stared at every window, trying to get my bearings. My gaze fell on a little girl sitting in an office.

Nudge.

**Angel P.O.V**

"They can hear each other's thoughts." I whispered to Ig, Gazzy, and Total.

"Is that how they're delivering orders?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. They say they have to take us alive, without a scratch on us. Total, watch out, one wants to wring your neck." I heard Total gulp and he fluttered down to land awkwardly on my shoulder. "Should we let them take us, or do we fight anyway? They have their orders, so, we can take some to hell, and they _still_ can't hurt us."

"Of course we're fighting. They have orders. Besides, even they were here to kill us, we'd still win. Now, ain't that right?" Iggy laughed loudly, bring up moral.

"Yeah!" Gaz and I shouted in unison. Two Omegas cocked their heads in our direction. The whole flock of Omegas turned and headed for us, but we didn't care, we were ready.

**Max P.O.V**

Run, run, run. Faster, faster. My first experiment was to run as fast as I could through a narrow corridor, and to make me run faster, they let in a new breed of Eraser. It was bigger, _way _bigger, it seemed like it couldn't think. Like it really _was _an animal, even though, I could easily see the human-like features in it. It was furious.

I skidded around yet _another_ corner; I could feel my bare feet pounding on the thin sheet-metal floor, reinforced with concrete underneath. I felt the Erasers hot breath run down my back, and poured on the speed. I ran as fast as I ever thought possible, maybe even more. With each step the Eraser took, the floor shook, unbalancing me. My breath came in short gasps. How much longer could I go on like this?

I rounded the next corner, and the next, until it was corner after corner, swerving, turning, skidding. The constant change of direction was slowing the Eraser down, and I sped up, trying to gain as much ground as possible. My thoughts wandered back to Fang. They'd separated us for the first few experiments, and then they said we'd do a few together. I wondered what he was doing right now.

I brushed around another curve in the track and broke out onto a straight-away that, I swear, stretched for miles. I took one quick glance back over my shoulder to see the Eraser still trying to weave its massive body through the maze of curves.

I let myself slow down to a sprint to catch my breath. Sucking in air, I glanced back again.

The Eraser was right behind me.

**Fang P.O.V**

I was pulled away from Max and shoved into what looked like a football arena filled with mud. Yes, you heard me, mud. I took one step into the arena and the mud went about halfway up my shin. I slogged through until I was standing in the middle of the mud-puddle. I gazed around me, not knowing what to think. What was the test?

I heard a creaking sound, like wooden floorboards at night. I looked down the tunnel that I had entered in. More creaking, getting louder and louder. The mud started to shake with every footstep, splashing up against my legs. A ripple shook through the muck, washing up to my knees.

The depth of the mud rose as well, as soon as the ripple shook the thick slop, it rose past my knees, as if something very, very heavy had just dropped into the pool. The floor shook violently, with mud coming up to my waist. I crouched and took in every detail. What could possibly be doing this?

Just as the thought popped into my head, the biggest Eraser I've ever seen in my life appeared no more than two feet away.

**Max P.O.V**

It opened its massive, cavernous jaws and roared. I broke out again, running for my life. I couldn't dodge anything, now that we were running in a straight line; it could spread its legs to their full extent. I bent forward, willing my feet to go faster, panting hard.

Something brushed against my arm, and I felt sharp teeth sink into my shoulder, easily snapping my collarbone. I don't think I've ever screamed louder before in my life.

**Fang P.O.V **

It lunged for me, and I narrowly missed its gapping, drooling, slobbering, mouth. It was worse than Total, by about a hundred times. It roared and dashed for me again. I stepped nimbly out of the way. This time instead of rushing me, it turned invisible. It was easy to track its progress by the noise of the mud slogging around, and the marks it made as it took each step.

I scanned the area. The mud had stopped moving. Where was the monster?

I heard low, menacing growl behind me, and spun around just in time for it to slam my head into the mud.

**Max P.O.V**

The Eraser picked me up, snapped collarbone and all, and commenced tossing me around like a ragdoll. The arm connected to my broken shoulder was useless, and hung limply at my side, but my other arm was swinging full force, aiming straight for his eyes.

It shook me hard, like a toy-rope thrown to it by it's owner. I realized it. The key. I had to go completely limp in it's jaws, because that's what I was, it's toy. If I didn't play the game, it wouldn't 'play' with me anymore. I dropped my swinging arm, and gave up.

Promptly, the Eraser set me down on the steel floor. I continued to lay there. He sniffed me over, even gnawed on my injured shoulder a few times, until he turned around and meandered back along the maze. I heaved a huge sigh of relief when I could no longer hear its footsteps padding on the floor.

I stood up slowly, doing a quick 360 to get my bearings. The Eraser had padded back through the twisting section of the maze; I was safe in the straightaway. I figured that if I continued to travel the way I had come, I would eventually wind up on the other side. I looked over my mutilated shoulder. Blood was dripping sluggishly off my shoulder and winding its way down my arm, to drip off my fingers.

I gritted my teeth, and set my pace at a speed walk down the maze. I figured I might as well get to the end, since I'd gotten that Eraser off my tail, I couldn't wait to sarcastically rub it in the whitecoats' faces. I was also worried about Fang. Hell, I knew Fang could do anything, but, I can still worry can't I?

**Fang P.O.V**

My lungs were bursting from lack of oxygen. I could feel my heart beating, pumping spastically for air. The Eraser's hand/paw was easily the size of my head and held me down in the mud without worry. I tried pushing against it, but the thing was just too damn strong. _Maybe if I went down I could pop out of its grip and come up on the other side. _That was the best idea I'd had so far, and I was running out of air. I wrenched my head from its grasp and pushed through the mud until I simply couldn't take the airlessness anymore, and flung myself above the surface.

I sucked in a huge lungful of air and wiped the muck off my face. I turned around to see the Eraser standing there with its arm still shoved in the mud. It thought I was still under there. I held back a snicker, and silently slogged through mud until I was behind it. I leapt up, snapped out my wings, and came down hard on its head.

I heard a series of snapping noises, and the Eraser fell to the ground. I jumped off the body and walked back down the entrance to rub my victory in the whitecoats' faces.

**Iggy P.O.V**

I snapped an Omegas head in an uncomfortable feeling position and slammed a few good kicks to his stomach. And, ya know what it did next? It frickin _growled _at me. I threw a few hard roundhouse punches to his forehead. A normal opponent would've gone down then, but, since these were Omegas, I could beat them up longer. I smashed a side-kick behind me, caving some ribs and leaving an Omega wheezing to the ground. I grabbed an Omegas' wing and cranked down as hard as I could, snapping it out of its socket. The Omega plummeted to the ground. I heard Gazzy throwing bombs into some Omegas' eyes while kicking him below the belt, and, even though I couldn't see her doing it, I knew she was, Angel simply looking at Omegas until they suddenly brought their wings in and crashed into the earth. We fought hard, and were doing very well when I realized that we needed to leave _some _alive so that they could guide us back to the School.

"Alright guys, let 'em go." I shouted. Gazzy and Angel, physically, and mentally, let their opponents go. The Omegas flapped furiously in one direction. I dive-bombed into the trees. We followed the injured fowl until we saw a large gray building.

"We'll go for them tonight."

Sorry I haven't updated in, like, five months. My computer keeps crashing and giving me the Blue Screen 'A Death.

HAS ANYONE STARTED READING MAX ??????????

Anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I'm not sure I should even continue, or how far I should go. I'm fighting some serious cases of writers block. PLEASE, IDEAS. If I don't get enough reviews, ideas, support, whatever, I'm going to discontinue my story right here. And leave you guys hanging for all eternity. PLEASE REVIEW. (I'm NOT kidding.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Iggy P.O.V.**

The two bruised and beaten Omegas opened their limp wings and fluttered helplessly into the sky. Angel, Gazzy, and I had crept silently into the branches of a tree and waited while they licked their wounds. I waited until I could barely hear the flap of their wings before I burst from the tree with Angel and Gasman following close behind. Angel took the lead, keeping tight on the Omegas' tail, while staying far enough away not to be noticed. They would lead us right to Max and Fang.

**Nudge P.O.V.**

Fang came back first, he didn't look too bad, but he was covered in mud, it was difficult to tell. I sighed quietly in relief when I saw him saunter in. He still had that serious face on, showing the whitecoats that nothing they did could ever bother him. I shake my head. If only he knew that breaking him was their goal, and they would stop at nothing to reach it.

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang was already there when I got back, that maze went on for miles. He was covered in mud, dripping it onto the floor. I held back a giggle. He was anything but comical, and yet here he stands, with that look on his face, glaring daggers beneath a mud face-mask. His eyes moved the slightest bit in my direction as I stumbled in the room. His rigid posture seemed to soften ever so slightly in my appearance.

A whitecoat was jotting notes down on his little I'm-So-Scientific clipboard. 'Jeb' came through a door, and looked at the other whitecoat's notes. He nodded and scanned each of us over.

"Fang, we'll get you cleaned up before you head back to your room." What the hell? "We don't want mud on the floor in the hallway." He turns to me, "Blood, is a whole new story." He smiles a wicked little smile, motions the whitecoat to take Fang into some other room, grabs my arm, pulling me to the door that should take us to the hallway. I don't say anything, but I stare at Fang, willing him to be okay, no one can tell what's underneath that mud, most of all, how could I be sure they were taking him to "get cleaned up". But I went with 'Jeb' all the same. 'Jeb' was sure to grip my injured arm tightly. I kept up with him easily, I was through with fighting him. Something would come up, something would happen, and Fang and I would escape. I was sure of it.

**Gazzy P.O.V.**

The Omegas eventually led us to a gray building, looming amongst the trees of the evergreen forest. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon, casting shadows all throughout the woods. We perched ourselves in the thick branches of a tree within sight of the building, which we assumed was a School. Angel began explaining in great detail the environment around us to Iggy, who listened intently while I waited and brooded for what to do. How were we going to get in? Even if we managed to get inside how were we going to rescue Max and Fang? And what about Nudge? Too many questions were jumbled inside my head.

Iggy motioned for us to gather around him, "Here's what's going to happen, Angel mentioned an air vent coming up on the roof, we'll get in through there. Angel, focus, what can you hear inside?"

Angel scrunched her face for a moment and relayed what she heard to us, "They are thinking about new plans for experiments, not all of them are for Max or Fang, but," she paused, "there are more thoughts about Fang than Max. Someone's really pissed at him, he's thinking somewhere along the lines of fire, more people are thinking about performing an experiment to do with water. I don't know….hold on." An urgent tone entered her voice. Her face scrunched together even more. "I think I hear Max!"

"What is she thinking?" I demanded, jumping up from my branch.

"She's worried about Fang. They aren't together right now. She's hurt real bad. Fang's covered in mud," Angel stopped there and opened her eyes, "Something really bad is going to happen to Fang."

**Fang P.O.V.**

'Clean me up' my ass. This was bullcrap. I was taken to a room that couldn't have been bleached much whiter. They tossed me inside and shut the door. Everything was so white. White was falling into white, the only other colors were my muck-covered hands. There was some kind of light. A cold, white light, coming from somewhere, but there were no lights here. The door opened again behind me, and a woman walked out. A very _attractive _woman. She wasn't even wearing a whitecoat. Her red dress immediately brightened the room. Her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders, shining in the no-light. She _was _holding a clipboard though, that was definitely a turn-off. Small, wire-rimmed glasses perched on her perfectly curved nose. She scribbled something on the clipboard then finally looked at me. Her eyes were the first thing that struck me. Those eyes. They were the deepest blue I'd ever seen. Oceans of blue sucking you in, drowning you in their beauty. Wait, was this the experiment? Was _she _some kind of test? What, did I have to hold back my manly urges, or something?

"I'm Diane." She said simply.

"Fang." My voice cracked. That was a first. Why _now_?

"It is my understanding that you are a fifteen-year-old male, of excellent physical condition, relatively-well health?" She says it like it's a question. What a sexy voice.

I nod. She scribbles something else on her clipboard.

"Good." With that, she turned, knocked on the door, and was released out of this psych room, and into the wild. When she was out of sight, I leaned against the wall and breathed out a sigh. _What a woman. _But what about Max? Why don't I think like that around her?

I didn't have time to ponder this.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

Angel informed me that the sun was down, and we flew to the building roof. Angel ran my hand along the air vent, I tested its strength, and, with Gazzy's help, kicked it right in. We crept silently through the space, trying to make our footsteps soundless. Angel was leading, Gazzy brought up the rear while I felt around in the middle, sometimes I hate being blind. Angel tapped my hand, which, for now, meant she was picking something up. Gazzy and I waited in silence.

"Fang's having some impure thoughts right now," I barely stopped myself from laughing out loud, "he's in a room that's all white, and he's still covered in mud. He's thinking about Max now, no, no he's not!" Angel almost screamed.

"Angel," I said, shaking her shoulders, "what did you see?"

"I didn't see anything, it just went black. That's never happened before, Iggy!"

**Max P.O.V.**

I stood back in the bird cage, alone, worrying about Fang. My injured arm hung, limp, at my side. I pulled my hair back, yanking through the knots. I was beginning to wonder if that easy escape was possible.

**Nudge P.O.V.**

I sat alone in that tiny office for what seemed like hours before 'Jeb' returned.

"You little Fang friend won't be with us much longer." He sighed. He sounded almost tired, worn down. I could feel a sob in my throat I had heard their plan to kill Fang almost a hundred times, but I still didn't believe, but it seemed so unlikely that he would survive.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

Angel had never said what was going to happen to Fang, she had only said that we needed to hurry. I was curious, but I could hold my peace. Angel was obviously troubled by whatever it was. It seemed that with every step through the vents, we were moving faster. Angel stopped suddenly, and I almost mowed her down. She pointed at the floor of the vent, and said, "Max is down there."

"Right below us?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes."

Without even thinking I brought my foot down hard on the floor so that it gave way and all three of us plunged down.

It was completely black. I threw open my wings. Feeling desperately for anything, walls, anything. But there was nothing. All I could hear was the high pitched screaming of someone, a girl, below us. Max.

**Fang P.O.V.**

The white was blending into a snowy landscape. A blizzard was raging through, ice crystals stabbing my face. I reached out, grasping for something to hold onto as I fell, fell, fell……into a white nothingness. There was an immense pressure on my chest. Each breath drawn out, and ragged, tearing through my throat as I struggled to breath. I dropped to my knees, feeling for the bottom of this whiteness, but there was noting there. There was a high pitched squealing noise, threatening to burst my ears. I stood up again. Throwing myself in any direction looking for some place to hide from this. The noise grew louder and louder. I could barely hear the whistling of the wind as it tore through, pelting snow, cold, cold, cold. Then, nothing, I could hear nothing. The white as still there. I felt something to hold onto, anything, when my hand brushed something. I held it tight, it was a hand. A cold hand.


End file.
